Royal's of Heart
by Namine-Pure-Kairis-Heart
Summary: Three friends hold the power to defeat the Organization. They're known as the Royal's of Heart. Infused in them is Fire Twilight, Ice Light, and Lightning Dark. Sora, Cloud and Roxas must find and train them before it's to late... Full Summary inside R
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Heyy this is the prologue for our new story, written by xoILuvCloudox and Sora-Kairi-4-Ever, on our joint account Namine-Pure-Kairis-Heart . We wrote this when we were like 12 or so and now it's being re-written.. The chapters will be switching between the three main characters in their first person view - First Keilantra (pronounced Key-lan-tra) (Keylee), then Alysa (pronounced Aleesa) (Aly) and Tamah (pronounced Tah-mah) (Tamy)

Yeah the characters are OC, but that doesn't mean it won't be a good story! (Yes there is lots of Kingdom Hearts in it)

Read and Review, hope you love it!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Simple and Clean. We do own our characters though, with the exception of Karu, we borrowed his _name_ from the I Heart You series written by SoraxKairi7 YAY!

**_Royals of Hearts _**

**_Prologue_**

"Friends. Forever and always. No matter what."

The saying ran through my head as I wandered the rain-washed streets, remembering what felt like a dream, or something that happened years ago, when it only happened last night.

My two best friends and I were always together. We lived in a quite town called Tetra Town. It was beautiful there. In the spring there were always flowers and in the summer there was lots of sun. But last night a storm had come. I found my two friends, but by the time I did, it was too late. There was a Portal of Darkness in the sky and we were going to be pulled through it.

Let's go back to the beginning of the day…

Three 14 year old girls were sound asleep in their beds, unknowing what would happen later that night that would change their lives forever. As the sun shone through her window, blond haired Alysa rolled over in her bed, an annoying sound waking her up.

"Shut up…" She muttered, opening her eyes. Just as she was about to chuck her alarm clock out the window, she realized it was her cell phone, playing Simple and Clean techno remix over and over. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she reached over for her cell phone, falling flat on the ground.

"Owie…" She whined, rubbing her head as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Heyy Aly! You better not still be asleep!" Keylee's voice said over the phone

"Not anymore." Aly grumbled, then laughed.

"Well you wanna come to the beach with me and Tamy?" Keylee asked.

Aly jumped to her feet. "Sure!"

"Alright meet you down there in half an hour, mkay?"

"Yup!" They said bye and hung up.

Aly hurried towards her closet, throwing clothes onto her bed, attempting to find her swimsuit.

"Ooh lala!" A 9 year old male voice said. Aly spun around, seeing her little brother holding her bra up to his chest.

"KARU! GIVE THAT BACK!" Aly shouted, grabbing the bra. She was about to tackle him, but he ran out of the room laughing evilly.

"Ugh…I hate little brothers…" Aly sighed.

* * *

"So, is she coming?" Tamy asked Keylee as she hung up the phone. 

"Yup. She'll be here in half an hour." Keylee replied.

Keilantra, or Keylee as she liked to be called, had brown hair half an inch past her shoulders. Her eyes were green, with gold surrounding the pupil (**A/N: **That's my actual eye color!)

Tahmah, or Tamy, had red hair down to her elbows. She liked keeping it up in a high pony or a high bun, and had chocolate brown eyes.

The two were wearing their swimsuits, Keylee's top was like a halter bikini, wrapping around her back and tying around her neck - It was red. She had her towel wrapped around her waist - her and Tamy were sitting at a table eating fries from the concession stand. Tamy's bathing suit was yellow - the top was like a tank top.

With their swimsuits on, their necklaces were visible - the three had them since they were around 7 - they represtented their friendship and meant more then anything to them. All three of them were made out of crystal, and each had their own shape. Keylee's was shapped like a raindrop - or as she liked think of it, a flame. Tamy's was a heart, and Aly's was an eight point star - just like a snowflake.

30 minutes later Aly arrived, her clothes on and a backpack over her shoulder.

Aly had straight blond hair to her chest. Her eyes were diamond blue, and if you looked close they seemed to have diamonds in them. (**A/N: **That's xoILuvCloudox's actual eye color)

Keylee and Tamy jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Hey!" Tamy said. "Ready for a swim? The sun's hot, the sand's hotter, and the guy's over there are hottest!"

"Dare you to ask one out." Keylee joked.

"No way!" Aly giggled.

In truth, the three had never had a boyfriend. The time Tamy went to camp the other year, she acted kind of funny when she got back home. Aly and Keylee, being the 'great' friends they are, searched through her suitcase from camp and found several love letters. Tamy never talked about the boy again, though. Maybe it never worked out? Or maybe this 'secret crush' lived to far away, to be with Tamy. But, that wasn't the point, the point was the waves were calling them and that meant time for swimming.

* * *

In a world far away, three men and a mouse were sitting in a conference room arguing. 

"We have to find the Royal's Of Heart soon or the Organization will take over." A man with spiky blonde hair said.

"Cloud," The mouse said. "I keep telling you they will come to us when the time is right."

"No offence Your Majesty, but don't you think by the time they get here…It may be to late?" The boy who spoke had blond hair, though he looked younger then the first man who had spoke.

"Cloud, Sora and Roxas. These girls are in your hands, keep them safe. They're your responsibility. You must be willing to protect them from any harm."

"But King Mickey, how do we know what worlds they will land on?" Sora asked.

"I just…know. You just have to trust me, Sora. Guard them with your lives, that is all." Mickey nodded towards them, meaning the conversation was over. The three looked at each other and left the room, though the King stayed there.

"Guess we have no choice but to trust him." Sora shrugged.

"Keep the communication systems open, alright?" Cloud told the younger boys. "In case one of them lands on our world."

* * *

Back on Tetra Town, the three girls were screaming and splashing each other in the water. They ran towards their towels, gasping for breath and laughing. They all fell onto their towels, their hair and body's soaked - Aly was in her blue string bikini swimsuit. 

Aly jumped up from her towel, her hyper-ness kicking in. "Again! Let's go swimming again!!"

Tamy and Keylee groaned. "Give us a break." They said gasping for breath. Aly giggled - she was almost always hyper. Tamy seemed quiet, but when you got to know her a bit she was pretty fun and spunky. Keylee, well she wasn't afraid to speak her mind unless she was talking to a guy. That was funny to Aly and Tamy cause if a guy came up to her she froze like an ice cube. Aly and Tamy usually had to do all the talking.

After swimming for a few more hours, the girls packed up, got their favourite treat - Strawberry ice cream covered in a hard shell of chocolate - then headed over to Tamy's to watch a movie. Tamy's mom insisted they had dinner there, so of course they couldn't refuse.

Around 7pm that night Tamy was waving goodbye to her friends as they walked off in opposite directions, towards their houses.

Keylee frowned as she looked up at the night sky - the wind was blowing and it seemed stormy in the sky.

"That's strange…when we came to Tamy's house the weather was perfect…" Keylee hugged her jacket around herself, shivering slightly. She glanced behind her, seeing Aly turn the corner at the end of the street. Feeling that something wasn't quite right, she turned the corner to her left, her house already in sight.

Aly was looking up at the black sky, wondering why the weather was so weird. Even the trees were blowing side to side.

"Hmm, that's strange. I've never seen this weather before in my life! Tetra Town never has storms like this!" Aly said, burying her head in her blue coat. She kept walking until she could see her door open from her house. It was hard to see but she saw her mom calling out to her to come inside fast before something bad happened, but she was too late. A huge tree started to crack and was falling right beside her - this tree was a big one. She looked at it and noticed it was going to fall on top of her!

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and just got to her house so her mom could grab her. Aly was out of breath and terrified.

"Hunny? ALY!" Her mom yelled, but Aly passed out from all the chaos.

The next thing she new she was being woken up by her mom, but her head hurt so much. She felt a lot of pain but opened her eyes to see she was in her bed.

"Sweetie! You're awake!" Her mom hugged her, but Aly groaned because of the pain.

"Wha…What happened?" Aly asked.

"You just passed out! It's okay sweetie your safe now." She said pulling back and kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go get you some water okay?"

"Okay.." Aly said holding her head and groaning some more. When her mom left she sat up seeing some cuts and bruises but after about an hour she would be fine. She got up and looked out the window to see the tree that almost fell on her still lying on the street. The weather was worse now, way worse. But she could see something in the sky right in the middle of Tetra Town. It was a huge black portal that started to suck up small things. There was hail and wind, lightning and rain now.

"No…It can't be!" Aly said. She got out of bed, grabbed her jacket and snuck past her mom. She hurried outside - her mom didn't hear the door shut because of the loud wind.

Aly climbed over the fallen tree and ran to the Tetra Town District, the center of the town.

Yeah, it was stupid that she was _running _towards a huge black ball. Yeah, she was crazy enough to do something like that. And yeah, her two friends were crazy and stupid enough to do the same, she realized, seeing them standing not too far away from her. She ran to them.

"Aly!" They gasped, seeing her, they all hugged, and when they pulled away they were all holding hands in a circle.

"What _is_ it? Tamy asked softly.

"Is it aliens??" Keylee asked, a bit freaked. She was scared of aliens, but even more scared of the lightning that had been there not long ago. Luckily it had stopped for now or she'd be having a freak attack.

"Maybe we should go back!" Aly yelled over the storm.

"Too late!" Tamy shouted, as a house a few feet away from them got pulled straight out of the ground. The three screamed.

"Guys!" Tamy said. "If anything happens, remember, we're friends,"

"Forever and always." Keylee managed a shaky smile.

"Not matter what!" Aly yelled, and they all closed their eyes as the wind around them got so intense. Tamy's hair tie that always held her hair up got blown out of her hair, their clothes where whipping around them, and suddenly, everything went pitch black.

It was just the beginning.

**A/N: **First chappie (Keylee's part) will be up in a few days. Check out our profile : )

- Namine-Pure-Kairis-Heart


	2. Chapter 1 Keylee's Part Day 1

**Author's Note: **Well here's the first real chappie, in Keilantra's view!

**Keilantra: **It's KEYLEE!

**Me: **Rigghtt…

Anyway I have a cold and a fever (99.7 beat my record!) and a sore throat, so I couldn't really concentrate when I was writing this.

**Royal's Of Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Keilantra's Part**

**Day 1**

I awoke slowly, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on. The last thing I remembered was that big dark ball. I rubbed my eyes - my vision was blurry. I looked to my left, then my right. I was sitting with my back against a wall in an alleyway. The sun seemed to be setting. I stared at the sky for a moment, before realizing-

"Aly? Tamy?" I muttered, my head feeling heavy. "Guys, are you here?"

I didn't see them, and a panic began to rise in my chest.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. "We were last in the Town District, but it was night time, and now its sunset…maybe I'm not far away from home." I stood up shakily, leaning against the wall for support. To my left was a brick wall, and looking to my right I saw a few buildings. None that I recognized…

I heard laughter in the distance, people talking and joking. They had the voices of teenagers - not deep enough to be adults, and yet not squeaky enough to be kids.

I walked to the opening of the alleyway, leaning against the wall again. The fog in my head was clearing.

I saw four teenagers - three boys and a girl. They looked about my age, if not a little older. One of the boys - he had blond sweeped back hair, had another boy in a headlock. The boy struggling to get free and laughing had golden spiky hair. The last boy was watching them with interest, licking his blue ice cream, then pushing up his black headband, which was keeping his black hair standing up.

"Hayner!" The girl said - she had bright green eyes that were flashing dangerously and brown hair. "Let him go."

"Aw, we're just having a bit of fun, Olette." The boy named Hayner released his friend, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

The four just realized I was standing there. They paused and looked at me.

"Uhm, Hi! I'm Olette." The girl said, smiling as she stepped forwards. "Are you new around here are something?"

"I don't think so." I replied. "I've lived here in Tetra Town my whole life…I just think I'm a bit…lost…" I paused before saying the last word, seeing their bewildered stares. "What?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"This town is called Twilight Town." The boy called Hayner said slowly, as if I were an idiot.

"I'm Roxas." The boy with golden spiky hair said suddenly. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" I said, trying to comprehend the fact that this wasn't my town. "Oh…I'm Keilantra. But don't call me that, I like Keylee."

I thought I saw them exchange looks, but then they all smiled and said they're names.

"I'm Pence!" The boy with black hair said cheerfully, then jumping and licking his hand as the ice cream melted onto it.

"Hayner." The last boy grunted, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"So…this place is called Twilight Town?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Keylee, you better come with us…" Olette said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"Because, you're from another world." Roxas said simply.

I felt the blood rush out of my face. "A-another world?" I asked, feeling shaky.

"We'll explain everything." Pence said cheerfully.

I didn't really want to follow them, but if I _was_ in different, unfamiliar world, what choice did I have?

* * *

They led me out of the alleyway, down a long hill and then turned left. There was a chain fence, which they opened and let me through. 

"This is the Usual Spot." Hayner said with a shrug.

There were boxes in the small room, along with a couch and armchair. I noticed there were posters that said 'Welcome to Twilight Town', along with some posters about some struggle thing. I sat down on the couch - Pence on the armchair, Hayner on a box, and Olette and Roxas on the couch with me.

"So…I'm from another world?" I asked softly.

They nodded at me.

"There are other worlds," Roxas explained. "But it's a secret. No one's supposed to know about them. Well…with a few exceptions…"

"So," Hayner said - he sounded a bit cold to me, but I guessed he was always like that. "How'd you get here?"

I told them about how a storm had hit my town, and how me, Ally, and Tamy all went to the center of the town, then got sucked up by the huge dark ball thing.

"I woke up here, and I don't know where they are." I said, starring at my feet.

"Sorry, Keylee," Olette said. "But I'm pretty sure they aren't here."

I looked up sadly. "But they could be! I just arrived here maybe they're around somewhere."

"We _could_ take a look around." Suggested Pence.

"Really?" I asked happily. "Thank-you so much!" I quickly explained what my two best friends in the world - well, world_s_ I suppose, looked like

"And one more thing," I pulled my droplet necklace out from under my shirt. "They have necklaces like this one - Ally's is a star and Tamy's is a heart."

I paused, holding the crystal droplet tight in my hand. I paused - for a moment I thought I could hear Aly and Tamy's voices…I shook my head and let the necklace fall to my chest. Hayner, Olette and Pence were debating where to look first for my friends, but I noticed Roxas was staring at me.

"Is something on my face?" I asked him, wiping the corner of my mouth.

"Huh?" Roxas seemed to break out of his trance. "Oh, uhm, nothing, just thinking."

"About…?" I tried to get him to continue.

"About how you should probably rest here while we look for your friends. Sounds like you've been through a lot." Roxas gave me a smile - it had such warmth to it,

"If you say so." I said as he got off the couch, joining Olette, Pence and Hayner by the chain door, which I had just noticed was covered by a blanket. There were pillows on either end of the couch - I lay down and stuck one of them under my head.

"Oh," Olette said, turning to look at me. "Don't be deceived by the sky! It's always Twilight here, even in the middle of the night." She paused and looked at her friends. "Did that rhyme? Oooh I could hand it in for extra credit in poetry!"

"Olette," Hayner sighed. "We basically just started summer vacation - why are you thinking about homework?"

Olette stuck her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to reply, but I interrupted.

"It's _always_ Twilight?"

"Always." Pence nodded. "That's why we're called Twilight Town…I think…"

Olette opened her mouth again, probably getting ready to tell Pence exactly why they had been named Twilight Town so long ago, but Roxas cut them off.

"We have to get looking before it gets to late." He waved at me. "Sleep well, and don't worry we'll keep the door locked so no one will bug you."

"Thanks." I said, watching them leave, my eyes already getting heavy.

* * *

As soon as they left, Olette turned to Roxas. "Well, Roxas? Do you think it's her?" 

Roxas nodded. "Positive."

"So were you starring at her to make sure she was one of the three, or were you checking her out?" Hayner joked.

Roxas pushed him. "Yeah, right. This is serious!" He turned to hide the slight pink tinge rising in his cheeks.

Olette rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to go to the COM room and tell Mickey we found one of them."

"But," Pence stopped frowned and crossed his arms. "We told Keylee we'd look for her friends."

The four paused - telling the King was important, but they had said they'd look for her friends.

"Okay," Olette said. "Roxas will go to the mansion and tell the King." She paused and frowned. "Maybe I better go with you Roxas…no offence but I'm pretty sure you have no idea what a computer even does…so Hayner and Pence, you two go look for her friends."

They all agreed, but before the two groups split, Hayner grinned.

"Ha! I bet we found a Royal of Heart before Sora and Cloud did!"

**Author's Note: **Please Review! If you got any questions, then review and I'll answer them!

**XoILuvCloudox:** (coughs)

**Me: **Ok fine WE'LL answer them…


	3. Chapter 2 Alysa's Part Day 1

_**Royals of Heart**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: **Heyy y'all! This is xoILuvCloudox's Chapter with my character Aly. :) Hope you guys love it! (Some language in it) But, Really awesome (oh and there's Cloud in it) TEEHEE! And this is b4 Kh-2 anywho, hope you love it! And It's hilarious XD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH okay! Get it, got it, doubt it! GEEZ LOUISE! (Sorry lulu) lolz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud: **You guys better leave reviews! Or Aly will get mad! (I'm just warning you)

**Aly:** (glares) w/e he said!

**Larxene: **Ohh Axel!

**Axel: **HELP!

**Tifa: **Just start already! XDXD

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alysa Part 1

_**The Beginning **_

Finally I awoke; It looked like a worn out town. Cold air lingering. And as I looked up I saw a wrecked castle in the distance. I slowly got up from the hard cold ground. Hardly enough strength to even move. I looked around rubbing my eyes and holding onto what seemed like a hard brick wall. I looked around when my eyes were used to the light. It was like what seemed to be a market of some kind. I saw shops and labels everywhere I looked. I was squinting because of the hot sun but it was cold out.

"Weird..." I said.

I started to walk forward until I saw a person in one of the booths. Or shops.

"Hi. Umm, Where am I?" I muttered.

"Oh well don't cha know! Golly Whiskers!" He sounded confused but was holding a blue kind of ice cream in his hand. Plus, he looked like a duck!

"Um, I don't think I know where I am. Can you tell me?" I asked looking at myself and noticed I was wearing the same clothes as before.

"Well, Miss. You're In Hollow Bastion! Didn't you know that?" The duck-man said. Licking his ice cream and making a funny face. "Yuck!" He said and threw it away.

"Umm. Yeah, Of course I know where I am, silly me! Thank-you...umm?" Yes I lied but he would of thought I was insane if I didn't.

"Scrooge McDuck!" He laughed, and started to make more ice cream.

"Well thank-you Scrooge McDuck." I said smiled and walked away.

Now I was really lost, where was I going? I walked until I was in front of a huge castle It seemed like.

"Wow! That's one huge castle!" I said tilting my head upwards. I got out of my trance when I heard footsteps coming for another direction. I ran behind some old statue and stayed they're hiding. I heard a voice.

"Oh! Really? You actually found one! That's great make sure you don't let her get away." The stranger said. Hanging up the phone. I couldn't help it but I had to follow him! How else would I know how to get around this place! And get back to my friends, then it hit me.

"Oh my god! Keylee and Tamy!" I blurted out and gasped. But noticed the stranger was turning around to see where he heard that from. I hid behind a rock.

"_Oh Jesus! How stupid can I be!" _I said to myself. _"When you follow someone your quiet!"_

I was biting my lip praying he didn't see me, or hear me. But I heard the footsteps get closer and closer.

"_Breathe Alysa Breath!" _I swallowed hard. The stranger had a confused look on his face and started to walk away, until I accidentally kicked a rock that was beside the big one. _"SHIT!" _I whispered. He was walking towards me again but, this time he knew where it was coming from. I had to get ready If he was going to grab me or something terrible. I grabbed a small rock fast and heard his footsteps coming closer. Until they were right beside me. I looked up and saw a bright blue eyed blonde look down at me all confused. I got up quick and hit the rock hard against his temple. I started to run and heard him in pain behind me but I didn't care I kept running and running. My hair back in a pony swaying everywhere. But I heard a voice behind me and hard footsteps.

"HEY! Wait!" He said. I ran faster. It seemed to him I could run really fast. I was terrified. The long hallways were giving me headaches. I was jogging now. Looking behind me for that strange guy. Then I stopped right in front of a four-way hallway.

"Which way?" I said panting heavily.

I was scared to death. Until I heard hard footsteps. I turned around quick, but It was to late for me to do anything. The strange man grabbed me by the stomach and threw me to the ground. Like football.

"Ugh.." I said in pain. I was trying to get away but he grabbed both of my hands and pulled them to the ground. We looked at each other, both totally out of breath. We just layed there me underneath him but struggling to get away. Then I said.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Not until you calm down!" He said. His voice was firm but so soft and calm. It made me feel safe. I stopped struggling.

"There...now can you get off me!" I said turning to the right to see my hands being held by his big strong ones. I couldn't look at him, he scared the hell out of me.

"Okay." He said getting off. "But, don't run away!" He helped me up but I yanked my hand back.

"Whoa, easy!" He said putting his hands way in the air. "So who are you?" He asked. Wiping off his shirt and pants. I still wasn't looking at him.

"I'm Alysa..." I said folding my arms around my stomach.

"Oh. Uh, I know who you are." I looked up to see him smile.

"How?" I replied.

"Your one of the three aren't you?" He said.

"Huh?" I asked looking into his deep diamond blue eyes.

"I meant, You have two other best friends' right?" he scratched his head. "Keylee and Tamy?"

"Yeah, How do you know their names? Have you seen them!" I said acting excited and moving closer to the stranger.

"No, I haven't but I know where one is!" He said.

"Where!" I said impatiently.

"Well your friend Keylee is at a world named Twilight Town." He said.

"World? Twilight Town?" I was confused.

"Oh, right. Everybody thinks their world is the only in the universe...But actually it isn't all those stars you see in the sky. Well, their worlds all of them. But it's a secret no one supposed to know about them." He said. Me looking less confused.

"Oh. Well can't I go get her or see her at least?" I asked.

"Nope." He said sounding cold. I went up to his face. Well, I was a little shorter then him so I went to his nose.

"What?" I acted mad.

"Well, you have to do some stuff before you go." He said.

"What sort of 'stuff'?" I questioned.

"You will find out soon enough. But for right now you should walk with me. I want you to meet a few people I know." He said shoving me off his chest and pushing me down the hallway.

"I'm not a baby! I can walk by myself." I said pushing his hand off my back and walking forward. A few meters in front of him.

"Hey! Don't be so stubborn!" He said and ran to catch up to me. Then grabbed both of my shoulders so I could face him.

"What do you want from me!" I said even angrier.

"I wanted to introduce myself!" He said taking my hand. "I'm Cloud." He said kissing my hand. I grabbed it back.

"Cloud huh! Well don't ever do that again!" I said turning around, starting to walk again.

"_Wow, she's a hard one to crack!" _He thought. And caught up to me. We walked for awhile. Me just looking at the paintings and noticing how quiet it was. I looked at Cloud. He looked back and smiled. I felt like fainting. His big blue eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Then I shook off my thoughts when we came to a door. _"Why the hell am I getting all these feelings for this guy when He trampled me and kissed my hand!"_ I thought to myself. I obviously had mixed feelings. He knocked on the door loud and it echoed through the big castle.

"Whose door is this?" I finally talked.

"Oh uh, my friends. It's Aeris and Tifa's house. They can help you! There girls, so you will get along better. Plus, they know this place better than me. Especially other worlds." Cloud said knocking again. We stopped talking when a tall woman answered. She had shiny black long hair to her feet. Wearing a white tank top and a black skirt with, red spiky gloves and beautiful full brown eyes. She was standing at the door staring at me.

"Is this her?" She said sounding curious. And pointing at me.

"Yep, that's her! This is Alysa." Cloud said.

"Well, Hi there Alysa! I'm Tifa." She said smiling at me.

"Call my Aly." I answered back.

"Oh! Well, Aly It's nice to meet cha!" There was a silence. "Well aren't you two going come-on in!" She said pushing us inside. I didn't know what was happening but I went with the program. I walked in with Cloud and Tifa behind me, now seeing another girl cooking in the kitchen but turned around to see my presence. She had on a pink dress with some buttons undone at the top plus, different shades of pink and white at the bottom of it. She had a small red sweater to go with the dress, black shoes and her hair was chestnut brown tied in a braid with a red ribbon holding it together. She had gorgeous green eyes and pale fragile skin.

"Hello!" She said putting the dinner on the table. It felt so safe in this room. Warm and covered with beautiful paintings.

"Hey, This is Aeris. Aly!" Cloud said. I snapped out of my trance.

"Hi..." I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Aly." Aeris said

"Well, while you guys are talking I'm going to eat!" Tifa said excitedly and sat down to pick up the fresh veggies and put some on her plate. Aly didn't have any food for awhile so she was practically drooling.

"Uh. Aly? Do you want to eat or not?" Cloud said seeing my funny face. He laughed.

"What. Huh! Oh, sure!" I said sitting down. Cloud sat down too.

After a little while of eating Tifa started to talk.

"So, did you tell her yet Cloud?" Tifa said taking a bite out of her carrot.

"No. Not yet." Cloud said looking at my confused face.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"Well. Uh. You know you and your two friends..." Cloud sighed.

"You guys are not just any best friends. You three are the chosen ones to beat the Organization. You see that necklace you have on?" Cloud pointed at it. I nodded. "Well there are three of them in this world. And you two got them from this voodoo store right?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You three were born with this power, and the necklaces that lady gave you made the powers stronger." Cloud said. Aeris and Tifa were eating.

"And so, You three have been chosen. And those three necklaces have infused in them a power beyond your imagination." Aeris said softly.

"And you three have to join together to beat the Organization using the power. The powers are all different." Tifa said drinking her water.

I was confused out of my mind! It made no sense what so ever!

"So your saying I have to beat this 'Organization' And save the world!" I asked.

"Yes Aly It's h-" Cloud got interrupted. By me laughing my ass off. For about 1 minute I sat in the chair laughing. Like come on does that seem like reality to you? I sounded like a fantasy movie! Like why would a voodoo girl want to pick three girls that can't even go in front of guys! Like come on! I was thinking to myself but stopped after Cloud talked. And he sounded serious.

"Aly. I know it's hard to explain, But its the truth. We've been waiting for you three when we heard your world was going to be sucked up. So we waited if one of you landed on our world." Cloud said staring at me. I sat in the chair very still now.

"Well, why is it me? Me and my friends? Why do we have to face this group and kill them when we don't want to be murderers. All we want to do Is live our lives! Find a cute guy, graduate get a good job. Get married! Have kids! Like, is that to hard to ask?" I said getting up from the table. But Cloud grabbed my arm.

"Listen, you can do all of that! But right now wouldn't you rather have your family, your world and your friend's back?" Cloud said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes.." I muttered.

"Then to do that you must do this, for all of our sakes! Your friend's lives are at stake here. And the King asked for me to protect you and train you for as long as it takes. You will stay with Tifa and Aeris until your ready you can have meals and have your own bed! Everything you need, we have. All we need is your cooperation. Will you do it? " Cloud said now standing, facing me.

I thought now. Now things were starting to make sense. I held onto my Star necklace. I felt them here, hearing their voices brought tears to my eyes. I looked up now. Looking at Tifa and Aeris smiling at me. Then back at Cloud. How did I know these people so well when I just met them a few hours ago. I couldn't believe how much I trusted them. And personally, It scared me.

"I will do it! At any costs." I said wiping my tears away quick so Cloud wouldn't think I was a wimp. Cloud smiled.

"Then we will start first thing tomorrow!" Cloud said sounding cheerful.

"Well, That's that! Time for bedtime!" Tifa said getting up and putting all the dishes away in the sink.

"Here, Aly. Follow me to your new bedroom." Tifa said leading her down a hallway to the last door on the left. Tifa opened it. I looked around, it was huge. No only did it have a king-size bed. But my own bathroom and a pretty blue tint on the walls and the same color on the bed cover. Plus, a massive window that had a walk out balcony.

"Wow! I'm speechless!" I said laying down on the bed and giggling.

"You like it huh! It's pretty awesome! Here's your PJ's and I will go out In the market to but you some new things tomorrow. Ok?" Tifa said handing me heart patterned PJ's.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Oh thank me later! Good night!" Tifa said winking and shut the door behind her.

I thought this was the most amazing place I've ever gone to. _"The room was enough but new friends and a new journey. I am going to have to work hard!" _I thought to myself as I walked out on the balcony to see tons of stars and more houses in the distance. _"I was excited what was going to happen tomorrow. But scared and anxious as well! Who wouldn't!" _I thought walking back inside. I got into my comfy PJ's and tucked myself in. I layed there staring at the ceiling. I missed my family. Especially my two best friends that probley don't even know, of what I heard today. My future was in Cloud's hands. All of ours.

"Where are they? I need to find them. Please let them find me." I said turning to my side and drifting off into a deep, deep sleep. But a saying ran through my head over and over.

"_**Friends. Forever and always. No matter what."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** What is that supposed to mean? scratches head

**Cloud:** Haven't you been reading this story! Geez...

**Larxene:** AXEL YOU GET BACK HERE!

**Axel:** Sorry fans Gotta JET!

**Aly:** Byee Axel! (waves) Have fun:P

**Tamy:** Pshh! geez! My chappie will be up soon:P But it will be up faster if you give me reviews!

**Aly:** (GLARES)

**Lulu:** Okay! give "us" reviews! xD

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **LOL! XP.Heyy again! whew that was tiring! Anywho! Hope you loved it! (or at least liked it) geez! plz R&R :) Luvyas :P. Oh and Tamy's Part Day 1 Will be coming soon:):) byeeees!


	4. Chapter 3 Tamy's Part Day 1

**Author's Note: **Well after this all of the 'day 1's are done, and seriously I don't think we'll be updating another chapter unless we get 10 reviews. C'mon that's basically 3 reviews per chapter people XP. Oh and Hikari means Light and Hakumei means Twilight.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Characters, Kingdom Hearts Game, etc etc XP**

**Claimer: But we do own Aly, Tamy and Keylee**

**Royal's of Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Tamy's Part**

**Day 1**

As I awoke the sun burned my eyes. I was so tired, I wanted to go back to sleep. I almost had my eyes closed when my hand felt something- SAND!

I was fully awake now. The sun warmed my body like when your sun tanning on the beach. I could tell my long hair was free, so I sat up and pulled it into it's usual high pony. Looking around, I saw that sure enough, it was a beach! In fact it was an island! My mind took a while to process these thoughts; I was on an island and that was the only thing I could figure out.

"OW OW SHIT!" I yelped, jumping to my feet and sweeping the sand off my pants. I jumped up and hopped in place. "Hot, Hot, OWWW!"

"Looking for these?" A boy's voice said from behind me. Still hopping in place, I spun around to see a teenage boy holding a pair of flip flop sandals that I recognized as my own. The strange boy threw them down by my feet, I quickly slid my burning feet into them as he laughed.

"Thanks! Uhm…who are you? But more importantly where am I?" I looked at him, eyeing his big, blue eyes and super spiky brown hair. I wanted to ask how in the hell he made it stay up like that, but being rude didn't seem right at the time.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "And this place is called Destiny Islands."

"I'm Tamah, but don't call me that. Call me Tamy. Can you tell me how I can get to the Tetra Town District from here?" He smirked at me, and I frowned, looking around the beach.

"Wait a minute…this doesn't look like the Tetra Town Beach…"

"Your not on your world, Tamy." Sora said gently.

"What do you mean I'm not on my world?!" I shouted. "How can I not be on my world? Are you like some kind of Alien?!" Sora chuckled.

"No, I'm not a alien! And there are actually other worlds It's just been kept a secret for

hundreds of years. And some people even travel to the different worlds pretending to be like the other folks so they wont figure out the secret." Sora said putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

"So…Are you going to show me around or what?" I said crossing my arms.

Sora smirked at me, and I had to admit, his smirk was extremely cute.

"Sure. Your highness!" He said putting his hand out for her to grab it.

"How sweet!" I smirked and took his hand.

We walked around some more showing me tree houses and the water. There was some pretty sweet places to look at and even prettier sites to see. After awhile of talking and walking I noticed we were still holding hands. Sora asked,

"Do you maybe want to get some lunch? And meet a couple of my friends?"

I didn't know whether to say yes or no. But if I was on this so-called Destiny Islands I might as well make some friends, maybe he had some information on this island! As soon as we started walking I started to ask questions. "So what's that island in the distance?" I asked.

"Well we're on 'our' Island - me and my friends call it that, because we're the only ones who come out here. The other island is where we live and stuff - our houses are there, the school, mall, you know, everything a teenager needs to live."

There was a silence between us as we walked towards a waterfall.

"I want to show you something," Sora said, pointing towards a tiny hole in the wall.

I followed him to it, wondering if we'd actually fit in the hole. When Sora got to it he pulled back the bush, revealing the hole would be big enough for them to fit through. He held back the leaves for her to get through,

"Thanks," I said, ducking into the hole, expecting to have to crawl. I was surprised when I saw I was in a tunnel high enough for me to stand in and well lit enough for me to see around.

Sora came in behind me, and the two of us walked down the small tunnel into an open cave. There were drawings all over the walls - some random scribbles and stick figures, but some really good art too.

"Listen, Tamy, you didn't come to this world for no reason, in fact there's a very big reason."

"Wha-What reason?" I asked. Sora asked me to sit down. As I did he started to talk.

"Well uh. Your more than just an ordinary girl, Tamy."

I looked even more confused. Sora sighed and started again. With a different sentence of saying things.

"Okay. Like I told you there are many worlds and of course there will be bad guys wanting to take over the world riight?"

"I guess." I said.

"So there's this group that call themselves 'The Organization.' They want to take over the worlds, though we're not entirely sure why. One thing we do know is that they are extremely powerful, and we need the help of three girls to…finish them." Sora paused to take a breath. "Well they aren't just any girls…they're called the 'Royal's of Heart.' - they have powers infused in them that will help us win the battle."

"And what does this have to do with me, exactly?" I asked slowly.

"You, Tamy, are one of the chosen ones. You are a Royal of Heart."

Tamy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say. I'm just an ordinary, super boring girl, okay? Now, I need your help with something."

"Okay." Sora agreed. "If you agree to let me explain how you _are _a Royal of Heart, and let me train you, then I'll help you with whatever it is you need."

Tamy paused, thinking about his offer, then agreed. "Alright fine. When my world disappeared, I lost my two friends. I thought that I'd have seen them by now…I was hoping maybe you had. Their names are Aly and Keylee - Aly has blond hair and blue eyes, Keylee has brown hair and green eyes. Their both my height and their both 14."

Sora paused, seemingly thinking over what she said. "Sorry, Tamy, I haven't seen them. I'll keep an eye out, though, and tell my friends, too."

"Okay…their full names are Alysa Hikari and Keilantra Hakumei."

He paused, then gave a little gasp. "Wait, those are the names of the other Royal's of Heart!"

"So your telling me…that my best friends and I…are some magical girls who can help kill this so called, Organization?"

Sora nodded, and I sighed. "Okay, whatever you say…"

* * *

Sora and I headed back to the beach where I had woken up. 

"So, wanna meet my friends?" Sora asked, sitting down in the sand.

"Sure, where are they?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"They should be here pretty soon." Sora said, looking over the ocean. "They'll be taking their row boats over."

Sure enough, no more then five minutes later I could see little rowboats coming over. Sora got to his feet and I followed, heading over to a dock, where four different people were getting out of four little rowboats.

"Hey Sora - whose the chick? Ooo, your girlfriend, ya?" A boy with orange hair asked. Oh no he didn't.

Sora's face went pink, and I put on a little 'Don't make me hurt you' face to the boy with red hair.

"No!" Sora said, shaking his head quickly.

A girl with brown hair that flipped outward and bright green eyes smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Selphie!" She said.

Before I could answer a girl with red hair and purple eyes, said.

"Hey, I'm Kairi."

"What's up DUDES!" The last boy jumped out of his boat - he had layered blond hair and sparking blue eyes.

"Hey, guys, whose the new friend?" The blond asked.

"We'd know if you shut-up!" Selphie said, annoyed.

"Whoa! PMS…" The blond haired guy said. "Ok, my name's Tidus! What's yours?" The blond looked extremely determined and hyper.

"Well uhm my name is Tamah but cal me Tamy!"

"I'm Wakka!" The orange haired guy. "What's your name?"

"She just said her name you idiot!" Tidus hit Wakka in the back of the head.

"Oh yeah!…What did she say?" Tidus had a confused look on his face.

"She said - uhm…what was your name?" Wakka asked.

" Don't mind them…" Sora muttered to me. "We've been trying to find an off button to their jabbering for years…"

I smirked slightly, watching the four argue. Something caught my eye, and I glanced over to see some nearby bushes moving, even though there was no wind. Being the weird girl I was, I walked toward the bush.

"Hey Topanga, where ya going?" Tidus called. I ignored him and walked towards the bushes more.

"Her name isn't Topanga, you idiot!" Wakka said. "Hey Tanina, what's up?"

"Um...um...YOU THERE!" Tidus said, still not knowing my name.

I sighed and turned around, walking towards them and deciding just to ignore the bushes

"Has Sora shown you around?" Kairi asked me, a sweet smile on her face. Before I could answer -

"Oh ya! Lets go show you!" Tidus said.

"I never said WE should!" Kairi said.

"Fine we outie!" Tidus said.

"Ya man!" Wakka agreed. The two grinned stupidly and started to walk off somewhere on the island.

"You know, I like your friends…" Tamy said, folding her arms with a smirk.

* * *

"Alright Riku, you know what we have to do, right?" The man who asked had long blue hair and a scar across his face. He kind of reminded Riku of an elf. 

"I know. That girl. We have to get her and bring her to Castle Oblivion." Riku said, his face set. "I can't believe they can't even remember her name - they probably don't even know exactly _who_ she is."

"Idiots." Saïx scoffed.

"Don't call Kairi an idiot!" Riku said, getting angry.

"What are you going to do about it." Saïx said softly, starring through the bushes - he didn't take his eyes off the target.

Riku lost his cool slightly, which wasn't very Riku. He clenched his fist and swung his arm, attempting a punch at Saïx. Without even looking, Saïx caught the punch and pushed Riku backward. Riku fell straight out of the bushes - right out into the open.

* * *

"Who's that?" Selphie asked. 

Tidus and Wakka both stopped and turned, and I looked at a boy lying near the bushes I had seen moving.

"Riku…" Kairi said softly. Then, "Riku!" She shouted.

The boy supposedly named Riku looked up and started to run. Sora burst past me and started running towards him. There was a flash of black in front of Riku and suddenly, he disappeared. The rest of us ran towards Sora, who had stopped and was starring at the spot where Riku had disappeared.

"Sora?" I asked gently. He didn't reply.

I glanced at Kairi - she had tears in her eyes.

"Man what is he doing here?" Wakka asked, kicking a stray pebble. "He isn't supposed to be here!"

I looked at everyone in confusion. Sora did the honours of explaining…sorta -

"Riku…joined the Organization." Sora said softly. I couldn't see his face. "He's an old friend of ours…"

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun started setting and the others got in their boats to go home, Sora led me to one of the tree houses. (A/N: the one where you find the cloth…not that anyone really remembers lol) There were a few blankets folded in the corner, and Sora started setting them up, making a bed. 

"We'll start training in the morning, okay?" Sora said, standing up as he finished making the bed.

"Okay." I smiled. "Thanks, Sora.

Sora nodded and paused, looking at the floor.

"Sora?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No…just thinking…"

"Thinking of what?" I asked, getting under the blankets.

"An old friend…anyway see you in the morning, Tamy. G'night."

He gave a wave and climbed down the ladder, letting me ponder my thoughts before I could fall asleep.

"The three of us…Royal's of Heart?" I whispered, pulling out my necklace. "Maybe it is true."

My eyes widened slightly as my necklace began to glow - never had I seen it do that before.

"We'll find each other soon. Promise." I kissed my necklace, tightened my pony tail, and started to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Until I heard someone whispering in the room…


	5. Chapter 4 Keylee's Part Day 2

**Author's Note: **The first Day 2! Yayy!

**Royal's of Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Keilantra's Part**

**Day 2**

"Keylee…"

I stirred and rolled over, reaching out to hit my alarm. Smacking my hand down on the first thing I felt, I heard a loud,

"OW!"

My eyes flew open and I gave as gasp as I fell off the small couch. Oh, that's right...I wasn't at home, and that wasn't my annoying alarm. Looking up, I saw what I had thought was my alarm clock, was Roxas' face.

"Oops!" I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth as Roxas held his hands over his nose.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas! Are you alright?" I started to giggle, but tried to hide it.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Roxas rubbed his nose and gave me a smile, his eyes watering slightly. "What time is it?" I yawned, standing up.

"Nine in the morning." Roxas said. "I thought you might be comfier in The Mansion-"

"Mansion?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, we have our computers and junk there, but there's some empty rooms too. I thought you might be more comfier there." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Unless you'd rather sleep on the old couch."

I giggled and shook my head no. "Alright, let's go."

I stood on my tippy-toes and stretched, then followed Roxas out of the Usual Spot.

"Is it far from here?" I asked, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"No, we just have to go through Sandlot and Tram Common, then the Woods." Roxas explained.

"…Huh?"

Roxas laughed at me. "Just follow me."

Roxas led me to what he called the 'Sandlot'. There were people setting up for something, placing posters on walls, some stands were putting out merchandise for sale, and there was something like a fighting ring in the middle of the courtyard.

"Struggle Tournament's starting soon." Roxas explained.

"Struggle?" I asked, feeling dumber by the second.

"I can explain when we get to the Mansion, but we're coming down to watch the match when it starts - I'm in it." He added.

"Really?" I asked, looking around the place interestedly. "Can I watch, too?"

"Yeah, of course." Roxas smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks get warmer. Luckily there was something to distract him from that - a large ship had appeared over some distant houses.

"What the heck is _that_?" I asked, pointing to it.

"A friend of ours, from another world." Roxas explained. "You'll meet him at the mansion."

I watched the ship for a second, then glanced back to Roxas. He didn't notice - he was still watching the ship.

I wondered if I could really trust this guy. I mean, for all I knew he was some crazy lunatic who was planning on killing me. I almost laughed aloud at that thought, though - he seemed like a really sweet guy. I looked at his deep blue eyes for a moment before I realized I was staring at him. He glanced at me and I quickly looked away.

"So, uh, did you see any sign of my friends?" I asked as we started to walk out of Sandlot.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, his blond spikes bouncing slightly.

"Sorry, Keylee." He said. "No sign of them."

I felt my throat tighten and my stomach flip with anxiety. What if they were hurt? Or kidnapped?

Roxas must have noticed the tears filling in my eyes, because he put his left arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." He said, rubbing my shoulder gently.

From the second he touched me, a blush had creped up my neck. My whole face was starting to warm up, but I didn't think I was pink yet - I didn't blush easily. (A/N: True fact with me XP) His arm felt so…comforting against me. It made me believe that Aly and Tamy really were okay.

"So, uhm, where's the mansion?" I asked, horrified to find my voice was cracking from struggling not to cry. He either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it, which I was grateful for.

"Almost there." Roxas said. He motioned to his left, where there was a large crack in the wall. I looked around the Tram Common for a moment, seeing all the tall buildings.

"Can we look around?" I begged.

"Sorry, Keylee." He gave a sweet smile. "I can show you around after, don't worry. But the others are waiting for us at the Mansion."

He took his arm off my shoulder and started towards the crack.

"Normally I'd say 'Lady's First', but I don't want you getting hurt…don't know what's on the other side."

I gave him a quizzical look, but followed him through the crack.

When I came out on the other side, we were in a small wood. It was really strange, going through a wall and ending up in some woods. They were small, the ground covered in grass and several trees around. There was a shinning light and I yelped, jumping a foot in the air - the light was coming from Roxas' hand. When it disappeared, a key-shaped sword was in his hand.

"What _is _that?" I demanded, looking at it with wide eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot you don't know anything…no offence." He added, glancing back at me. "It's called a Keyblade. It's a weapon."

"Can you buy them?" I asked curiously, looking at the weapon.

Roxas gave a light laugh. "No, the Keyblade chooses it's Master. There's only four other Keyblade wielders."

"Why do you need it?" I asked, a but nervous and a bit curious.

"Just in case. Come on, let's get going."

We started to walk through the wood, Roxas tense with the Keyblade raised. I gave a gasp and he jumped, turning to look at me.

"What's wrong-"

"A bunny!" I squealed, running ahead of Roxas to a cute little black bunny at the trunk of a nearby tree. I knelt down and stroked it, surprised it didn't run a way.

"Aww, so cute!" I cooed.

"You scared me." Roxas sighed with relief and smiled at the bunny.

"That's Carrots. We found him here last winter when it was snowing - he's really friendly." (A/N: True Story!)

I giggled as he nibbled on my shoelace. It was extremely quite in the woods - even the birds seemed to have fallen silent - there was a bad tension in the air.

"KEYLEE!" Roxas suddenly yelled. Roxas was beside me in a second. He pushed me out of the way of what I only saw was a flash of white.

Roxas stood in front of me and raised his Keyblade - there was a strange monster in front of him that gave me the chills. It looked like a quick moving white thing in a jumper - it had no eyes and a zipper for a mouth. Roxas sliced his Keyblade at it and it disappeared in a light flash of smoke.

"W-what was that?" I gasped, feeling my heart pounding.

"A Nobody." Roxas said softly, his eyes darting around to see if their were anymore coming. "They're not on our side, obviously. That Nobody was called a Dusk."

Roxas turned to look at me - he seemed a bit nervous and kept glancing around. "They show up here sometimes. You have a cut on your cheek - are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…I think so…" I said softly. Roxas held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and eyed the cut on my cheek.

"It looks fine…c'mon, let's get to the Mansion before anymore show up."

Neither of us realized we were still holding hands, but we quickly dropped them. I saw Roxas' cheeks get a slight pink tinge to them. I looked away and smiled.

"The, er, Mansion is just through that clearing." Roxas pointed ahead of us, and we both jogged towards the opening.

Once we left the forest, I softly gasped at the site of the mansion.

I thought it was gorgeous - the huge gate in front of it looked so old. There were two floors and big windows. In between the gates and the mansion, several smashed pillars resided.

Roxas and I walked up to the gate - there was an intercom system on the side that didn't quite seem to fit with the scenery.

"Was that always there?" I questioned.

"No, we installed it just in case someone who wasn't a Keyblade Wielder but was a friend could get in." Roxas pushed one of the two buttons on there.

"Yeah?" Hayner's voice came through the intercom.

"It's Roxas and Keylee." Roxas said into the speaker.

"What's the password?" Hayner asked smugly.

Roxas gave an exasperated sigh. "Hayner is da cool man. Now let us in!"

Hayner laughed and there was a creaking sound as the huge gates opened.

"I really wish we could change that password." Roxas muttered while I laughed.

* * *

I stood in the entrance hall of the mansion, my mouth opened in surprise. It wasn't the fanciest thing, but I thought it was amazing. 

"Finally!" Pence's voice drifted down to us, and I turned to see him, Olette, Hayner and another boy coming down the stairs towards us.

I frowned at the boy - he looked really familiar. I glanced at Roxas, then back to the new boy. They looked a lot alike - in fact, almost identical except for Sora had longer, brown hair.

"Keylee, this is Sora." Roxas said.

"Was he the one in the ship?" I asked curiously.

Roxas nodded.

"Nice to meet ya." I smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine, Princess." Sora said, nodding his head in my direction.

"Princess?" I asked and chuckled.

Sora's face fell as he looked at Roxas.

"You didn't tell her, did you." Sora stated, folding his arms.

"Er, well, we were…planning too." Roxas said lamely. "But, hey, we weren't sure she was one of them. We had to check with the King."

"Tell me what?" I asked with a frown.

"You…might want to sit down." Roxas gave a weak grin.

"What didn't you tell me?" I asked, folding my arms and cocking my head.

Roxas took a breath and sighed. "Alright, listen up…First off, there's this team of people, called the Organization. They're trying to use the darkness to overpower the worlds. There are three girls, known as the Royal's of Heart. They have powers to help stop the Organization. We've been looking for the three ever since King Mickey found out about them. Keylee, we're sure that, well…your one of them."

I stood there, blinking, then fell flat on my butt.

"Told you you should have sat down." Roxas gave a weak laugh.

"This is a joke right?" I smiled at them ,waiting for their acknowledgment that it was a joke.

"So I'm some 'Royal of Heart', whose supposed to have magical powers?" I frowned.

"Basically…yeah." Sora said, smiling.

"…Wow." I pursed my lips and crossed my legs. "So do you know who the other two are?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. One of them landed on my world - Destiny Islands. I had to leave to come here, but I'm sure she's fine. Her names Tamah."

"Tamy." I corrected as if on reflex, then gave a gasp and jumped up. " You know where Tamy is?!" I shrieked.

"Uh…you know her, I'm guessing?" Sora asked.

"Well yeah! The three of us - me, Aly and Tamy all got separated when our world was destroyed! I've been looking for them!"

"Let me guess." Sora smirked and crossed his arms. "Aly is short for Alysa, right?"

"You know where she is, too?" I asked, jumping up and down. "Are they safe?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Aly's in a place called Hollow Bastion." Sora laughed slightly as he watched me.

"Great! Let's go see them!" I turned towards the door when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and turn me around rather roughly - it was Hayner.

"As fun as that sounds," Hayner said. "You can't leave this world yet."

"What? Why not?" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"It's to dangerous." Pence said. "The Organization will be looking for you, and if you leave here the Heartless and Nobody's will be after you too."

"The Nobody's?" I looked at Roxas, feeling a bit of fear in me. "That thing that attacked us earlier was a Nobody, right?"

Roxas nodded while Sora said,

"A Nobody attacked you?"

"Tell you after." Roxas said, giving a wave of his hand. "Nobody's are empty shells." He explained to me. "They're just body's of someone whose died by the darkness. And Heartless are the hearts of people killed by darkness. You don't want to cross wither one's path."

"So…I can't leave?" I asked sadly.

"Eventually, you can." Sora said. "I can go see Aly and tell her and Tamy that your okay, but in the meantime you just have to stay here.

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright…if that's what's best…"

"Good. Now that that's settled, let me show you to your room." Olette said. She took my hand and led me upstairs.

* * *

My room was a nice size - it was basically just a bed and a mirror on the wall, so it wasn't that big, but there was also enough room to move around. I didn't have any belongs to unpack, which made me feel a bit homesick. Olette had left me alone, and I was sitting on the bed cross legged, starring at my hands, trying to absorb everything that Roxas had told me. It didn't make sense, but at the same time, it really did. 

The door flew open suddenly, and I screamed, then fell off the bed and flat on my face.

Someone was laughing at me, and I pushed myself off the floor to see Roxas and Hayner standing there. Hayner was laughing while Roxas was trying to hide his grin, but ended up laughing at me too.

"Damn boys, don't you know how to knock?!" I yelled, grabbing my pillows and throwing them at Hayner and Roxas.

Hayner caught his and threw it right back in my face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We came to see if you wanted to go to the struggle tournament." Hayner grinned that cocky 'I-know-everything' grin.

"Yeah, I wanna come!" I jumped off the ground as Roxas threw the pillow back onto my bed. "Uh…what's Struggle?"

* * *

On the way to the Sandlot, Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette explained what Struggle was - they were extremely hyper about it. Sora had already left to go check up on Ally. By the time we got to the Sandlot, I understood the basics of the game. It sounded pretty fun to watch. Hayner and Roxas were competing, so they went off to a stand to find out when and who they'd be fighting. 

Olette and Pence led me over to a food stand - they bought three hot dogs and three strange blue coloured ice cream.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the ice cream.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Pence said proudly. "It's our favourite treat - try it!"

"Sea salt…?" I muttered, then licked the blue treat. "Mmm! That's soo good - it's salty and sweet!"

"Let's get seats!" Olette said cheerfully. She led Pence and I over to some benches right next to the arena - they were straight in the center.

"Will Roxas and Hayner have to verse each other?" I asked curiously.

"Probably." Pence said, his mouth full with his hot dog.

"Hey, losers." A voice said behind us. I turned to see a tall boy with green eyes and blond hair poking out of his black toque. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, black combat boots. a blue muscle shirt and a silver jacket that fell to his knees.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Olette said, folding her arms.

"Just wanted to see who this cutie was." Seifer smirked at me.

I scowled. "Ew, okay, one, do NOT call me that. Two, and you are?"

"I'm Seifer. I'm totally going to win this tournament, hands down." He grinned at me, and I scowled. Already he annoyed me.

"Do you want something, Seifer?" Roxas asked. I turned around on the bench to see him and Hayner glaring at Seifer.

"Your actually going to enter this thing?" Seifer laughed. "There is no way you'll beat me. Later, Blondie. And I'll see you after I win, cutie." He grinned at me and walked over to two of his friends.

"HEY I _said_ not to call me that!" I shouted, standing up. Roxas and Hayner were glaring at Seifer, and I took a step towards him to give him a piece of my mind, but Olette grabbed the back of my shirt and set me down.

"He isn't worth it. Your ice creams melting, by the way."

I licked the ice cream off my hand, glaring at Seifer.

"So when do you guys start?" Pence asked cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to the hate towards Seifer. I had a feeling he was always like this, though.

"Huh?" Hayner asked, snapping back to attention. "Oh, right. Well we already got through the preliminary's, so we don't have to do the boring junk again…There's only me, Roxas, Vivi and Hayner left, so Vivi and Seifer are fighting each other fist."

Just as he finished talking, the Announcer entered the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman, struggle fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right - today is the day for the Struggle and title match!"

He continued with his speech for a bit, mentioning taking on a champion before another announcer spoke.

"Hey now, it's time to introduce today's combatants. The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries. Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of no where - who knew he'd make it so far _this_ year? Vivi! An underground favourite and local attitude problem: Hayner! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favourite customer, Roxas!"

We cheered when they said Hayner and Roxas' names. I whooped and clapped, giving a giggle when Roxas blushed at the cheers he was getting from the people. Hayner didn't seem to be paying attention - I guess he was trying to get in the right mindset for the battle.

I looked around the sandlot, ignoring the announcer talking about the prize trophy. I glanced at it though - it wasn't like any trophy I'd seen before.

"So, onto battle 1! Seifer versus Vivi!"

I didn't bother clapping, shooting a glare in Seifer's direction.

The match had me on a slight edge. I shrieked whenever poor Vivi took a blow, but he bounced back fast, attacking Seifer. When the time was up, they announced a tie, which really bugged Hayner and Roxas for some reason. They'd have to have a re-match, but next up was Roxas and Hayner.

"Good-luck!" Pence grinned, chowing down on his fourth hot dog.

"Be nice!" Olette said, scolding.

"Don't beat each other up to bad." I grinned. Roxas smiled back and gave a wave as he went to get his uniform on for struggle. (A/N: In the manga they were Velcro suits with balls attached)

Within five minutes, the man's voice said,

"Battle 2! Hayner versus Roxas!"

I held my breath as the two faced each other, raising their Struggle Bats.

"GO!"

Roxas and Hayner jumped towards each other clashing their bats.

"We're going to get more ice cream." Olette said, pointing to the ice cream stand on the other side of the arena."

"Mkay." I nodded, watching them go.

"Fun little event, isn't it?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. Before I could turn around, a hand clamped down on my mouth. I struggled to stand up, but whoever had me pulled me over to his side of the bench. He pulled me backwards some more, but everyone's eyes were glued to the match, their screams of excitement hiding my screams of fear.

"Shh…" He whispered in my ear. I managed to catch a glimpse of him - he was in a black cloak, a hood covering his face. I turned back to look at the match, and saw another cloaked figure in front of me.

"Nice work." Her voice was girlish. She stepped to the side of me, grabbing my arm. Roxas and Hayner were engaged in their battle, but as they turned, Roxas glanced over towards me.

Our eyes locked for a brief second, and Roxas quickly pushed past Hayner, jumping off the arena. Hayner spun around in confusion, then his eyes widened as he saw me.

"Get her out of here!" The girl hissed.

"Roxas!" The man shouted. He called a weapon to his hand - it was a red, circular thing with spikes I knew was called a Charka.

"You move," He placed the weapon at my stomach. "She gets hurt."

Roxas and Hayner froze, and I could feel my hands getting sweaty.

"Let her go." Roxas said coldly.

"Don't push it, Roxie." The man pushed the weapon a bit harder to my stomach.

"Let. Her. Go!" Roxas shouted, the Keyblade replacing the Struggle bat. He ran forward, raising the Keyblade.

"Wrong move, Roxas."

I screamed as a blinding pain filled my body - the weapon sliced through my skin, and through the pain I was only aware of falling…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally I'm done!! Whew that took awhile -'. Anything that doesn't make sense, PM me or as in a review. Here's my deal - you review and I'll review one of your stories. :3 


	6. Chapter 5 Alysa's Part Day 2

_**Royals of Heart**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**A/N: **Hey! Here's what you've been waiting for! ALY DAY 2! cheers That's right! The best chappy! lolz. Hope you guys like it! No wait, LOVE IT! And give us Reviews PLZZ:( teehee This one is pretty funny so, Enjoy:P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANY! Kingdom Hearts games, sadly or Duh, I would be playing it then doing this! (Pshhh) lol. :D

**Claimer: **But we do own our characters: (Keylee, Aly and Tamy) With the exception of Cloud 3 :). lolz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud: **Yep. That's right! Aly likes me! And I like her back :) hehe.

**Aly: **Awee. (hugs) (I'm im loovvee)

**Namine**: OK! enough romance or xoILuvCloudox is going to get mad! (EWW!) That goes for you too Xemnas!

**Mansex: **MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Keylee**: Ugh...

**Larxene: **HAS ANYONE SEEN AXEL! (grrr)

**Axel: **(hides)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alysa Part 2 (Day 2)

_**Some Crazy Training**_

_Chapter 2 continued..._

"_**Friends. Forever and always. No matter what."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"KEYLEE! TAMY!" I yelled falling off my bed. I screamed as Tifa ran in to see me face first on the floor. "OW!" I said Tifa helping me up.

"Are you ok Aly!" Tifa said looking at me to see if I was okay.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream..." I said holding my head in pain.

"Ok. Breakfast is made for you out in the kitchen so If you want to come and eat." Tifa said smiling and walking out of my room.

"Geez, I must be the clumsiest girl around!" I said sitting on my bed noticing it was morning!

"Wow! This place is, beautiful." I said walking out on my balcony to hear a voice calling me.

"Hey Aly!" I looked down to see Cloud waving. I waved back.

"Hey Cloud!" I said smiling.

"How did you sleep?" Cloud asked covering his eyes from the bright sun.

"Not so good..." I said looking in the distance.

"Oh well. No one sleeps well the first night. You homesick?" He said tilting his head more.

"Sort of." I said. Cloud started to jump up and down.

"So you ready to train today! I'm phsced to see you!" Cloud said getting excited.

"Sure. I have to eat and get dressed though."

"Okay. Afterwards I want you to meet a friend of mine." Cloud said walking away.

"Ok!" I yelled back with a wave I walked back inside yawning. I walked into the bathroom to see I was a total mess!

"Ewww!" I said getting in the shower.

After I got out of the steamy room for ten minutes I walked out to find new clothes on my bed for me. I giggled.

"Oh, Tifa!" I smiled and tried everything on. Everything fit!

"Yay!" I hurried out to eat my breakfast.

When I got out I saw Tifa cooking and Aeris reading a magazine.

"Hey! You like your new clothes huh?" Tifa turned around and smiled.

"Ya! Thanks so much Tifa! I love them." I said spinning around.

"Good morning, Aly." Aeris said putting the magazine down.

"Morning." I said sitting down, eating my breakfast.

"So, you ready to train today?" Tifa asked sitting down as well to eat her breakfast.

"Ya. Totally! Ready for whatever hits me!" Tifa and Aeris laughed.

"Well that's good!" Aeris said picking up her magazine again.

"All you have to do is concentrate and have faith!" Aeris said looking outside to the burning sun.

When I finished I asked Tifa how I get down to the Court Yard to start training. When she told me the way, I left with a smile and headed for the Court Yard. Holding my eight point star necklace the whole way.

"Where is this girl Cloud!" Leon said shaking his head.

"She's coming just be patient!" Cloud said giving Leon his sword.

"You got to go easy on her ok!" Cloud said.

"Im your dreams cloud! If she really is a Royal of Heart she's going to have to show me." Leon grinned. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Leon. But you're way stronger than she is right now. So take it easy! Or I will get in there." Cloud warned.

"Ya, ya. She won't even touch me!" Leon said. Both of them turn to see me walk out on the Court Yard.

"Heyy! Who is this?" I said facing Leon's face.

"Oh, Hi Aly! This is Leon. Leon- Aly, Aly- Leon." Cloud said. I reached out my hand for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet cha!" I said smiling but opened my eyes to see him walk past me, without a handshake. Instead he just gave me a annoyed noise.

"Let's just get this over with..." Leon said grabbing his sword tight. I already knew he was a jerk. And I would have to fight him to loosen him up at bit.

"Fine by me!" I said taking the sword from Cloud with a smile. Cloud really wanted to see what I could bring to the table! Then I will bring it.

"Ok you two. You are not to kill each other. It's training not a sudden death!" Cloud said backing up. "Ready...GO!" Cloud said as we started circling each other. Leon had a evil looking smirk on his face. He really thought I couldn't touch him, well he was right. By the next ten minutes all he did was pull me to the ground one after the other. I shouted in pain. Finally after Cloud saw me on the ground for the fifteenth time he yelled.

"STOP!" Cloud ran over to me bruised and hurt.

"I can't do this Cloud..." I said him rolling me over to look into his eyes. Leon laughed.

"Come on Aly! You can do this! You're one of the chosen ones! And if you're ever in trouble, I'll _always_ be there." Cloud smiled helping me up.

"Okay.." I grumbled.

Everything ached I could hardly move.

"_**C-mon Aly! Pull it together, I can do this."**_

I thought to myself as I picked up my sword. I was living through the pain until it went away, the pain was...gone! I looked down towards my star necklace, it glowed bright blue! It sparkled in the sun. I was confused. Leon and Cloud were giving each other exchanged looks about what the heck was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was beautiful. I then felt something extraordinary a boost of energy ran through my body. The pain was all gone and I felt really strong. I grabbed my sword tighter, my necklace getting brighter.

"Bring it!" I said grinning.

Leon was scared out of his mind. What the hell was that thing around her neck. But got yanked out of his thoughts and stared at the opponent.

"Ready...GO!" Cloud closed his eyes for a few moments. But opened them to see me most likely bouncing around the Court Yard. We were running at each other clashing the swords together. Swift and quick. Cloud nodded seeing my performance.

"You can't beat me! Ever." Leon said backing away form me.

"Watch me!" I said hitting his sword away from his hands. Leon gasped. I pointed the sword at his throat.

"Surrender?" I asked giggling.

"...Fine." Leon said pushing the sword away feeling stupid for letting me beat his ass!

"WOW! You're better than I thought Aly! I don't think you need much more practice. You learned fast." Cloud said clapping. I smiled noticing my necklace stopped glowing. The pain returning. But not as bad as before. I grumbled. Cloud had to help me walk back inside the castle. When we were walking to my room. Cloud teased Leon.

"Leon got beat up by a GIRL!"

Leon got angry.

"SHUT-UP!" He said running to his room. Cloud stopped and put my arm down from his shoulder.

"Don't mind him! He doesn't get beat often!" Cloud laughed.

"I can see that!" I laughed as well.

"Well, I'm going to go but I think someone else is coming to see you today! So don't go to bed just yet!" Cloud smiled.

"Ok!" I said sounding cheerful. "Who is it?" I asked.

"A boy who has some news for you!" Cloud kept it a secret.

"Oh, really!" I said smiling looking at his big blue eyes. He sighed.

"Ya! so I'll see you then!" Cloud said opening his door.

"Ok. Bye Cloud!" I said smiling and waved 'good-bye' The pain slowing down a bit now. I walked through the quite hallways until I remembered what my door looked like. I grabbed the handle and opened to see Tifa and Aeris cooking a cake. They smiled as I walked in.

"Do you two always cook?" I laughed.

"Mostly!" Aeris laughed too.

"So how was practice!" Tifa said sounding excited to hear what I had to say.

"I kicked Leon's butt! Man, he's a real jerk." I said crossing my arms.

"Wow! Great job Aly! Yeah, Leon is always a bit hard on new comers." Tifa said crossing her arms too remembering how he treated her as well. Aeris laughed at our posture. I helped them cook a chocolate cake! Except the fact we were all a mess! Chocolate on our faces flour on out clothes, That's the most fun I had in months. It reminded me of home. But, Tifa and Aeris were like sisters I never had. And they rocked.

We were still having a licking contest when we heard a knock on the door. We looked straight at the door then to ourselves.

"We are a totally mess!" Tifa said fixing her messy pony tail.

"You get it Aly!" Aeris said brushing off her dress.

"Ok!" I said walking over to the door even though I looked like a messy cook. I opened it to see Cloud, Leon and a boy that had brown spiky hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey!" I said but all they did was trying to hide their laughs.

"What?" I said smiling. They all burst out laughing.

"What were you guys doing in here!" Cloud said tearing up form the laughter fit.

"Making a cake!" I laughed.

"It smells good! Can we have a piece?" Cloud asked pouting.

"Sure! Come on in.." I said opening the door to hear more laughs towards Tifa and Aeris this time. They laughed at there selves and sat down at the table. All of us did. I kept staring at the brown spiky haired dude. He looked familiar but, how could I know the guy if I never saw him before? I got lost in my thoughts until Cloud spoke. Tifa and Aeris setting down pieces of cake.

"Aly. This is Sora." Cloud said. Sora smiling.

"Hi..." I said looking at his smile. I smiled back.

"Hey, Aly. I have some news on your friends. Good or bad first." Sora said leaning forward.

"You know where my friends are!" Jumping up then I noticed that they wanted a answer. "Oh! uh, Good news first!" I sat back down with my excitement.

"Ok. You're two friends. I know where they are. Keylee is in Twilight Town and Tamy is at Destiny Islands with me." Sora said sounding upset for the next sentence.

"Are they safe?" I put in.

"No exactly..." Sora said sounding more upset. I gasped.

"Yesterday, Keylee got really hurt. She got stabbed by a man named Axel from the Organization. He wanted to hurt Keylee, so he sort of succeeded...But Axel got hurt as well Roxas helped out. He told me this while I was coming over here to see if you were alright. I'm so sorry, Aly." Sora said finishing.

"WHAT! Is she okay? Where did that Axel guy go? Where is she now?" I said getting up from my seat with frustration.

"Axel, is gone but wants revenge on Roxas. as for Keylee..." Sora shook his head. I started tearing up.

"WHAT! IS SHE DEAD! OH SHE BETTER NOT BE!" I yelled. I grabbed my chair and pushed it back "No..nononooo.." I said running to my room crying. As I hut my door I heard Sora on the other side.

"Aly? I'm not finished!" He said helpless.

"GO AWAY!" I said grabbing my pillow. She can't be dead. Not possible. My best friend. Never. Cloud opened the door this time.

"I said...GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Aly..." Cloud said sitting down beside me rubbing my back. I noticed it was Cloud then looked up to see him smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"How could it be! She can't be dead...she can't" I mumbled.

"Aly...She isn't dead!" Cloud said as I jumped up fast!

"What! She isn't dead!"

"No. She was close to dying though. She's just healing now. Sora didn't even want to say it because he knew you would be very upset. He's sorry." Cloud said.

"No, no I was the idiot! To think she was dead...god." I said crying again.

"Oh, Aly...It's going to be okay." Cloud said comforting me.

"But what if she died...Just what if, I can't lose her..." I said grabbing Cloud, giving him a big hug. He smiled.

"Just be grateful she lived." Cloud said hugging tighter.

"I'm going to kill that Axel guy!" I laughed Cloud lifting my chin and wiping the tears away and smiling. That was a special moment to me. I got even closer to Cloud.

"Don't cry...Princess" Cloud said. I laughed. "Well, you better get some sleep. I'll bring your dinner in here so you can ponder in your thoughts!" Cloud laughed getting up to leave. He was at the door until I spoke.

"Tell Sora I'm sorry..."

"Of course." Cloud said. "See you tomorrow!" He smiled and left the room.

An hour past and I finished up dinner with a piece of cake thinking I was such a idiot to poor Sora. I felt embarrassed. I go into my PJ's And tucked myself in hearing Tifa and Aeris saying 'good-night' to me before I fell asleep looking at the bright moon and beautiful stars. Wishing I could see them, my best friends. Wishing they will be okay. No matter what.

**A/N: **AWE!! poor Aly! (I mean me) DUH! Great chapter huh? Hope you loved it as much as I did:) Give us reviews! Thanx (::)'s for ya! Luvyas! bye. Chapter 6 Tamy Day 2 coming soon:P


	7. Chapter 6 Tamy's Part Day 2

**Author's Note: **Yes, I took forever to get this up…yes, xoILuvCloudox was bugging me to finish it…and YES this chapter is DONE!

In case you were wondering, Keylee is based off of me (Sora-Kairi-4-Ever), Aly is off xoILuvCloudox and Tamy used to be based off an old friend but is now DarkJaylenx. There's a little bit of Tamy x Riku haha…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah don't own it etc., etc…

**Claimer: **We own Tamah, Keilantra and Alyssa

**Royal's of Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**Tamah's Part**

**Day 2**

"Alright Riku, she's asleep. You know what to do." A man whispered.

I heard the voice and froze solid, keeping my eyes closed.

"Do we really have to use a needle?" A second voice whispered. "Can't we just grab her or something?"

I felt a hand lightly touch my own hand. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, only to stumble and fall onto my butt.

I realized one of the two was Riku - the other one had long blue hair and yellow eyes hat glinted in the dark. Yeah, he looked like an elf…

"S-stay a-away from m-me…" I stuttered.

"Weakling." The one with blue hair hissed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his grip.

He squeezed my arm tightly and grabbed my other arm to keep me from escaping.

"You have something we need…" Elf guy said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, struggling against his grip. "Who are you?! I don't have anything!"

Elf dude pinned my arms to the wall sharply, my head hitting the wall.

He leaned in close to my face and whispered,

"The name's Saïx. And, oh yes, you do."

Riku moved closer to me, something shiny in his hand.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, thrashing violently. "Freaking elf dude!!"

"Riku get this over with _now_!" Saïx growled.

Riku didn't move, and Saïx released one of my arms to grab whatever Riku was holding.

In the glint of the moonlight I could see what he was holding - it was a needle.

Now just for the reference I'm not afraid of needles - they scare the hell out of Keylee, but I'm pretty fine with them. Except when an old friend of Sora's and a psycho elf were trying to give me a needle - at that point I was afraid of _that_ needle.

I shrieked and with my free hand tried to hit him. Riku caught my punch and held my fist tightly. I watched and struggled as Saïx stuck the needle in my arm, ejecting it's contents into my blood.

When he took the needle out of my arm, they both released me, and I groggily raised my fists.

"Yeah you want a piece of me? I'll knock you out in a…a…sec…ond…" The room was spinning and I felt like I was tumbling head over heals. Before darkness engulfed my eyes, I heard Saïx say,

"One down. Two to go."

* * *

_Tamy…_

_Tamy…_

_TAMAH!!_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! It's Tamy!" Tamy rolled over and grabbed the pillow behind her head, chucking it at her two friends. They giggled and Aly fell backwards as the pillow hit her in the face._

"_Knew that would get you up!" Keylee giggled. "Always works!"_

_There was a pause where Keylee and Aly looked at each other, glanced at Tamy, then burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Tamy asked, frowning at her two friends. "Is something on my face or something?" Tamy put a hand to her cheek, then pulled her hand away and looked at it - there was blue ink. Giving a shriek, Tamy ran into the bathroom, only to see there was a moustache drawn on her face, along with a tic-tac-toe game (X's had won), and several random things like "Tamy loovess Ryan!" and "Aly and Keylee were here XP)_

"_YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Tamy screamed, running back to the room they had slept in for their sleepover. Grabbing a pillow, she started beating the two up, while they shrieked and laughed.

* * *

_

"Just _had_ to draw on my face didn't you?" I muttered. "Feel the wrath of the pillow!!"

I snapped my eyes open, only to see I was starring at cement ground instead of my friends laughing faces.

"What?" I whispered, confused, and raised my head. I moved her arms - they felt like lead, and I struggled to push myself up to a sitting position. Putting a hand to my aching head, I took a look around.

I was in what could best be described as a cell. The walls were made out of stone, and the ground concrete. It was a small space with three walls, the last side being covered in bars.

There was a small window on the back wall, covered by bars. Light was shinning through faintly, and I knew it was morning.

_Where the heck am I? _I wondered. _Do the bad guys have me? Haha bad guys…focus Tamy, focus. Okay, Sora probably hasn't noticed that I'm gone…unless he checked on me in the middle of the night - aww that'd be so sweet of him!_

I actually giggled out loud, then put a hand to my mouth. What was wrong with me? - I felt so giggly and couldn't keep my thoughts straight. Sudden echoing footsteps made me look up, causing my head to get slightly dizzy. Two men in black cloaks with hoods on came into my line of vision. One of them went towards the wall opposite where I saw some keys on a ring hanging on a hook. He or she…I couldn't really tell which, took the keys off the hook and came towards the cell. He slid the key into the lock of my cell and turned it with a rusty clanking noise.

I struggled to get to my feet to at least try to fight back, but I was still extremely groggy and dizzy, and I pitched forwards. The person who had come into my cell caught me before I hit the floor, then threw me over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" I squealed. "Put me down!!"

I had a hunch it was a guy holding me, since he had huge muscles. I punched him on the back, but he didn't seem to notice - neither him nor his friend, who was locking up the cell, said a word to me.

"Where are you taking me??" I yelled, pounding on his back.

The man paused and set me down - his friend pulled out a needle that I knew now would put me to sleep.

"Get AWAY from me!" I screamed, jumping to my feet, causing my head to spin. "You might want to consider getting away from me, because I think I'm about to up-chuck…" I said, rocking slightly as I realized I was going to puke. Before I could, I fell over backwards, my head hitting the ground.

_Great…_ I couldn't help but think as black spots erupted in front of my eyes. _I'm freaking helping the enemy by knocking myself out…_

_Aly…_

_Keylee…_

_Sora…_

_Save me…

* * *

_

Bright lights shone into my eyes, and I blinked rapidly, struggling to comprehend what in the hell was going on. As my eyes adjusted, I saw I was staring up and bright overhead lights. My body was aching and I looked down to see I was lying on an examination table, a hospital gown the only thing covering my body, aside from several suction cups. A needle was in my left hand, and looking over to my left I saw that blood was slowly draining from the needle and into a bag. I raised my right arm - it felt like a weight - I moved it over to my left hand, and pulled out the needle. Before a shriek of pain could escape my lips, a hand slammed against my mouth, pinning my head to the table. I yelled, but the sound came out muffled. I looked up, only to see Riku's upside down face looking at me. He put his remaining hand to his lips, giving the universal sign for 'Shh you idiot!'

He reached over with his hand and, still keeping on clamped tightly over my mouth, pulled off a suction cup.

"Shh," He said softly. "If you pull these all off at once, your body might go into shock, since your connected to our machines. Just be quiet for a minute."

He moved his hand away from my mouth and started to carefully pull off the suction cups.

"What are you whispering for?" I asked, finding myself whispering.

"I'll tell you after." Riku whispered, pulling the last of the suction cups off.

He held his hand out to me, and I took it hesitantly. What was going on?

I sat up and Riku helped get me off the table and onto my feet. He picked my neatly folded clothes off the floor and handed them to me.

"Get dressed quick. I'll be waiting outside."

Before I could answer, he started walking towards the door. He paused and said,

"Don't bother destroying their equipment. It won't help you, and we don't have time."

He left the room and I pondered his words as I pulled on my jeans. Why did he say _their _equipment? Wasn't he part of them?

I looked around the strange 'lab'. One side of the wall was full of different computers, some showing data on the screens while others were off. There were a few examination tables along another side of the wall, all hard - no blankets or anything. Next to the table I had been lying on was a metal table with wheels and several freaky looking instruments.

There was a bit more to the room, but I didn't have time to check it out - Riku was still waiting. I carefully took a step, making sure I could balance my weight. Once sure I could, I walked out of the lab. Riku was leaning against the wall, and quickly motioned for me to follow him. The corridor we were in was grey white and stretched on for awhile before turning.

Riku led me half way down the corridor, turned to the right, and led me up a flight of stairs.

"C'mon, let's go." Riku said softly, speeding up. He stood on the right side of the hallway, waiting for me to catch up. Once I did, he pushed open the door he was standing next to.

"What are we do-" I stopped and my jaw dropped open as I saw what room we were in - it was a huge kitchen.

"I thought you might be a bit hungry." Riku said simply, giving a shrug.

"Starving, yeah!" I said, looking around the huge kitchen.

"Pull up a seat." Riku said, waving his hand towards the breakfast bar. I sat on one of the spinney stools and watched as Riku pulled out a frying pan and some eggs from the fridge.

"Scrambled eggs okay?' Riku asked, turning on the stove.

"Yeah." I said, watching him closely to make sure he didn't poison anything.

Soon the smell of eggs was wafting around the kitchen. Riku tipped some eggs onto two separate plates, buttered some toast, and placed the pieces on the plate. He set them both in front of me.

"Now obviously your going to think I poisoned it." Riku said, rolling his eyes. "So you pick which plate you want."

I frowned, looking back and forth between the identical plates.

"That one." I pointed to the one on my right and he pushed it towards me.

"Take a bite of yours." I said cautiously, watching him. He shrugged and put a forkful of eggs into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

I pursed my lips as I watched him. "How do I know you didn't poison my plate, knowing I'd take the one to my right?"

Riku rolled his eyes at me and I knew I sounded totally stupid.

"How would I know which plate you were going to choose? Here, if it'll make you feel better, I'll take a bite of yours and prove it's not poison."

"Ewww!" I squealed, pulling my plate away from his extending hand. "I'd rather take my chances with the poison them have your boy germs on it!"

He rolled his eyes - _again_ - and sat down next to me. Their was four pieces of toast - two full one's cut in half. I was already putting the eggs on one of the pieces of toast, then put the other half on top of it. Riku didn't seem interested until I added another layer of eggs, another piece of toast, one more layer of eggs, and the last piece of toast.

"What?" I asked innocently as I realized Riku was starring at me. He shook his head and bit into his toast.

"Your weird." Riku said.

"Rather be weird then normal." Tamy said, pushing her egg-toast-sandwich down a bit so it would actually fit in her mouth. She took a bite and gave a sigh - she was starving, and this food was awesome.

"Why would you rather be weird?" Riku asked. He seemed a bit curious, but I had a feeling he was either bored or trying to become friends with the prisoner, but I told him anyway.

"Because if I'm what people think is normal, how do I stand out? How do I show who I really am if I act the same as everyone else?" I took another big bite of my awesome-sauce creation and noticed Riku was still looking at me.

"I know I'm cute but it's just plain rude to stare." I stuck my tongue out at him and he frowned, smirked, and continued eating his food, shaking his head at me slightly.

I had a feeling there was more to this Riku dude then I thought…

* * *

Once we had finished eating, I folded my arms and looked at him. 

"So now you expect me to go back down to my prison? If you do then you have lots of questions I have that need answers."

"Well I'm in luck then," Riku smirked and I scowled. "I wasn't planning on taking you down there, so I don't have to answer any questions."

"That's not fair!" I started, but he got off the chair and started walking towards the door.

"Hey - wait for me!" I shouted, hopping off the stool and following him.

"Where are we going? And where is the rest of the Organization?" I asked when I caught up.

"I thought I didn't have to answer questions?" Riku grumbled. "I'm taking you to an actual room so you can get some actual sleep and the Organization isn't here, or else I wouldn't have don this."

I paused, frowning. Who the heck was this guy?? He was being nice, but he was also the one who kidnapped me. Then again, he was giving me an actual room and gave me actual food…

"Look I'll explain everything later, okay?" Riku said, opening a door to his right. "For now, get some rest. You'll need it."

Before I could ask why I needed it, he pushed me into the room and shut the door.

"Hey!" I shouted, banging on the door, but I could already hear his footsteps fading away. Sighing, I turned around to see the big room I was in, complete with my own bathroom. The bed was huge - King size - and it look kind of…princess like. There were four posts on each corner, going up almost to the ceiling and supporting a Canopy.

"What's with the princess look?" I muttered, but decided maybe Riku was right and I should get some rest.

I crawled onto the bed and snuggled under the blankets, taking out my crystal necklace and starring at it.

"You two had better be safe." I sighed sadly, kissed the necklace, and fell asleep with it in my hands.

**Author's Note: **Review please : ) I'll be your friend if you do lol


	8. Chapter 7 Keylee's Part Day 3

**Author's Note: **Been awhile, hasn't it? Just for a reminder Sora-Kairi-4-Ever is Keylee and xoILuvCloudox is Aly. Tamy could be considered DarkJaylenX, too. Anywho here's your update:

**Royal's of Heart**

**Keylee's Part**

**Day 3**

I opened my eyes and blinked several times to adjust them to the lighting. It only took a moment to realize I was in my room - not the room back in Tetra Town, where Aly and Tamy used to hang out with me, but the room Roxas and them had lent me in the Mansion.

The first thing I noticed was how much my gut hurt. It basically felt like I was pregnant with a hundred kids at once…not that I knew what being pregnant felt like, though.

Looking over to my right I realized Roxas was sitting in a chair, lightly dozing off. I tried to sit up, but only got about an inch off the mattress before I winced and fell back down. Taking a breath I pushed off from my arms, and managed to sit up. I picked up my pillow and chucked it at Roxas' face, causing him to fall over backwards with a shout.

I laughed as Roxas jumped up, saying in surprise,

"Keylee!"

"Yeah?" I giggled.

"Your awake!" Roxas said in relief.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be-" I paused as I remembered what had happened at the Struggle match.

"Those people who attacked you were part of the Organization." Roxas explained. "After you collapsed me and Hayner took them down - well, tried to." He added sheepishly. "They managed to escape. You got busted up pretty bad…Sora wanted to stay around, but he had to go check on your other friend."

"Aly?? How is she?" I asked quickly.

"Sora sent a message saying she's doing pretty good. But how are you feeling?" He nodded towards my stomach and looking down I realized it was heavily bandaged.

"I think I'm alright…my stomach hurts but aside from that I feel fine."

The bedroom door opened and Olette, Hayner and Pence came in.

"Hey, Keylee! Glad to see your awake." Olette said happily.

"Yeah. Can I go see Aly and Tamy yet?"

Hayner shook his head no while Pence said,

"Sorry Keylee, your still hurt."

I sighed and asked, "Can I at least go outside and explore Twilight Town some more?"

"Not a good idea." Olette said. "Just try and get some sleep - maybe when your better we can take you to see Aly and Tamy."

The three started to leave and Hayner said,

"Comin' Roxie?"

"It's Rox-AS." Roxas growled, walking towards the door. "See you later, Key." He added as he left.

I felt my face burn red as I blushed.

_He shortened my nickname! How cute is that?? _I couldn't help but think. My giddiness was short lived as I realized I wasn't tired in the slightest - and I was stuck in my room. I groaned with boredom and fell back on my bed.

Less then a minute later however, Roxas came back into the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Hey," He said softly. "Promise not to tell Olette and I'll take you up to Sunset Hill."

"Deal!" I said happily, pushing myself up and getting off the bed.

"You think you'll be able to walk, though?" Roxas asked, looking like he was having second thoughts.

"Duh, Roxie!" I said sarcastically, walking over to him. He smirked and rolled his eyes but didn't correct me as we headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

It took a little while to get to Sunset Hill - Roxas led me to a train station, and we got on the train that would lead us closer to Sunset Hill. There wasn't any other people in our section, but I had seen Seifer and his two friends getting on the train after us.

"Oh, that reminds me." I said, sitting cross legged on my seat. "Who won the tournament?"

Roxas gave a shrug. "They're still debating on who to award the trophy too - we're probably going to have to do a whole rematch, since the Organization interrupted it all."

"You'll win it."

"You think?" Roxas looked up hopefully and I smiled, giving a one-armed shrug.

"Sure - your really good at the whole fighting thing."

"Not good enough to realize you were in trouble…" Roxas muttered. I felt awkward at that, so I fell silent. Luckily, the train stopped a few seconds later. I stood up but almost fell over, the pain in my gut returning. Roxas caught my upper arm to steady me.

"You sure your okay?" He asked, his eyes locking with mine.

"Yeah, I'm great." I smiled. "C'mon, let's go!" I jumped out of the door, then turned and waited for Roxas to come out.

"Hey, you see those stairs?" Roxas asked as he came out, pointing to the stairs ahead of us. "They _supposedly _count different going up and down."

"Seriously? What, is it some kind of magic?" I asked, looking at the stairs in amazement.

Just then Seifer and his two friends headed towards the stairs, not noticing us. The boy friend he was with started counting the stairs as he went down them. As he got to the bottom he grabbed his head and shouted,

"Every time I count it's different, ya know??"

Roxas and I started laughing as they walked off.

"Yeah, there's your magic. C'mon, you have to see the view from Sunset Hill."

We walked down the 'magical' stairs and continued on, going through an area with some houses.

"Oh, and you see that place over there?" Roxas pointed towards an opening in the wall that looked like some sort of sewers - only cleaner and above ground.

"Sometimes you can hear moans of ghosts coming from there." He said in a spooky voice. I gave him a shove and laughed.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's true!" Roxas laughed. "Really, I'll show you!" He grabbed my arm and lead me to the entrance of the supposedly 'haunted' place.

"Now listen carefully…" Roxas said.

I gave a sigh and listened - I didn't hear anything, but decided to humour Roxas and wait to see if a ghost would actually show up. Just as I opened my mouth to tell Roxas nothing was there, I realized he wasn't beside me.

"Roxas?" I asked, but before I could look around I heard a noise behind me and someone grabbed me around the stomach - I screamed - there actually was a ghost, and he had gotten Roxas!

Before I could react, I heard laughter from the thing that had me. I was sure ghosts couldn't laugh, so I spun around to face whatever had me - their arms still around my waist.

"Roxas!" I shouted, hitting his shoulder as he laughed at me. "You scared me half to death!"

"C'mon, I totally had to." Roxas laughed again, and I couldn't help to laugh a bit with him. We both paused as we realized two things - our faces were less then three icnesh apart, and his hands were still on my waist. We quickly pulled apart, but broke into laughter again.

"We're almost at Sunset Hill." Roxas said, pointing towards the direction we had to go in.

"Last one there's a ghost," I joked, and we started to run towards the hill.

* * *

The view from the top of the hill was nothing like we had back in Tetra Town - all around, the sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow on the town.

"Now this is awesome." I said softly, sitting down and staring at the sunset.

"Sweet, huh?" Roxas smiled, sitting down next to me.

For a few minutes we sat in complete silence, just staring at the sunset, before Roxas piped up.

"So…you miss anyone back home?" Roxas asked.

"Aly and Tamy, obviously." I said. "And I guess my mum and dad. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"No…boyfriend?" Roxas prodded.

"Yeah, actually. I'm engaged to be married."

"Oh."

"I'm joking, Roxas!" I laughed. "What about your life here, what's it like?"

Roxas gave a soft chuckle. "It's interesting I'll tell you that…"

"And you've lived here your whole life?"

"I uh…guess you could say that. I mean, I leave for long periods of time sometimes to do work with Sora or whatever, you know?"

Roxas and I talked for what felt like a few hours - he was just as easy to talk to as Tamy and Aly, and it made the hurt of missing them less - but only by a little bit. After I lost track of time, Roxas told me it was 2 in the afternoon.

"How do you know that if everything is sunset?" I asked in amazement. "That's pretty talented."

"Or you know, I could just look at the clock tower." Roxas said, pointing.

"Ohhh…" I felt slightly embarrassed, but laughed it off. "When we get the train back and get off, the clock towers at the station, right?"

"Yup. We climb up the stairs and sit on the top of it sometimes."

"Really?" I got to my feet in a flash. "Can you take me? Please?" I stuck on my best puppy pout (which really wasn't all that good), and clasped my hands together.

"I dunno, it is getting kind of late." Roxas said, but I could tell he was just humouring me.

"Pleeeaaasseee?" I begged.

He laughed at me face. "Okay, you win." He stood up and dusted off as I gave a victorious,

"Yessss!"

We started walking back down the hill and were about three quarters down, when several things appeared in flashes of black smoke.

"Heartless!" Roxas said in surprise, calling his Keyblade.

I saw a flash of red and looked down at my necklace to see it glowing. Looking back at Roxas attacking the Heartless, I saw one had broken free and was jumping towards me. I raised my hand as if to protect myself, only to have a flame erupt from my palm, causing the Heartless to vanish.

I felt the power well up inside me, and I didn't know what to do. As if they had a mind of their own, my hands were raised towards the direction of the Heartless. I closed my eyes and felt the flames erupt from my palms again - it didn't hurt me in the slightest, but obviously it did for the Heartless - they disappeared in balls of darkness. I felt my body hit the ground, my eyes still closed, as an eerie feeling took over.

"Keylee! Hey, Keyel!"

I heard Roxas using a different nickname, now pronouncing it 'Key-ell'. I blinked my eyes open as Roxas hoisted me up into his arms, bridal style. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed again - did I mention I was _not_ usually a blusher?

"Oh, your alright." Roxas sighed in relief.

"I - Did - Was…was that magic?" I managed to ask, still in his arms.

"Yeah," Roxas said, sounding a bit shaken as he gave a laugh. "I thought the energy it had used hurt you. I think I'll have a talk with the guys, and see if we can do a training session with you tomorrow."

Realizing there was no need to be holding me, Roxas awkwardly set me down.

"A training session?" I asked in excitement. "Seriously?"

"Well we were supposed to give you some anyway, so the sooner the better."

"Awesome!" I grinned, already feeling normal. "Remember, you said you'd take me to the Clock Tower! Last one there buys ice cream!"

"Wha-?" Roxas took a second to realize it was a race, so I had a split second advantage.

* * *

After the train ride, we were walking up several flights of stairs to get to the top of the tower. We had dubbed the race a tie, even though I know I beat him to the train. Once I was at the top of the tower with Roxas, I realized sunset hill didn't even hold a candle to this view.

"Wow…" I breathed, looking over the entire town. "Now this…is beautiful."

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Roxas grinned, sitting down on the edge. Instead I started walking around the tower, wanting to see the entire town in it's glory. After circling the tower a few times, I was standing on the corner across from Roxas

"Hey Keyel," Roxas said, using my new nickname again. I turned on my toes to look at him.

"Be careful not to - KEYLEE!"

When I had turned I had slipped slightly, and was struggling to keep my balance. Roxas jumped up, but a second to late - I was already falling.

I knew there was no way I was going to hit the ground and me alive - I knew there was no way out of this - I was only a few feet from the ground…before I hit something.

"Oofh!" A familiar voice grunted as I fell into his arms. He fell onto his butt from the impact, and I tumbled onto his chest, only to realize it was Hayner.

"This doesn't mean I'm dating you." Was all he said.

**Author's Note: **I know, if you fell from that height, you would crush the person who tried to catch you. But c'mon, it was kinda cute. Review, please!


	9. Chapter 8 Alysa's Part Day 3

**Royals of Heart**  
**_Chapter 8_**

_**A/N: **Heyy Guyzz! :P Its Alysa. hehe. & this iz da NEW CHAPPIE! does a lil victory dance Yes, I know I took awhile. But, my computer broke ( So forgive me and I hope you like this new and improved. Rockin Chapter of, Royals of Heart...dun..dun..dunn XD_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH... . . . xD

--

**Keylee: **This iz gonna rock!

**Nami: **Totally! Aly put alot of kool stuff in this chappie!!

**Mansex: **MWAHAHAA!

**Roxie:** Someone has to get that guy a new catch phrase.

**Axel: -**sneezes- -burns his hair- Damnit!!

* * *

**Alysa Part Day 3**

_The Big Escape_

I woke up to the sound of birds in my ear. I mumbled and rolled over to open my eyes to the shining sun up in the sky. I shaded my eyes and got up looking at the two blue jays starring at me from my balcony. I walked outside to see a village in the distance. Some fields around me and lots of trees and flowers. I thought to myself as I took the fresh smell of summer into my nose that I would save these people. All the people I would see around me would be the people I'd fight for. I smiled at the thought of saving my people. I walked back inside in my ducky PJ's dancing to "Simple and Clean" I'd have to say I have a pretty wild voice. But, to others it's perfectly gorgeous. I jumped on my bed saying  
"I'm a princess! YAYY! booyahh!"  
I would laugh at myself for being so foolish. But, that was me. Tifa walked in to smile at my weird dancing. She put my laundry on my bed and I replied "Thank you!" Then kept jumping. Then stopped suddenly. I looked down at my necklace and closed my eyes grasping it tightly. Bringing back the memories I forgot I had. The memory of my first crush back in Kindergarten. The memory of my brother when he was born and my mom almost died. The memory of Tamah when her father hit her and I was they're to comfort her. The memory of Keylee when she liked a guy so much but didn't talk to him. The memory..of when we stayed outside in the sun all day long and spilled each other secrets. I stood on my bed, holding my necklace tight, shaking, realizing, my only friends..my best friends weren't here with me. I collapsed on the bed. Head to my knees while tears streamed down my face. I missed them. I loved them ever so much that I would give my life for them. What we've all been through was only a memory. And to me, I thought it would always be like that. I thought the memories of my friends were the only things I had left. And I held onto them tight. Close to my heart. I felt my blanket with my hands the wetness making me feel horrible. The salty sensation falling down my cheeks was reality. And I would find them. A angry face came upon the sad one. I would find them at any costs. I sat there thinking how for around ten minutes when Aeris came in looking straight through my pale face. Seeing what really was the problem.  
"Aly, They're both okay. They're safe and healthy. Now come eat some breakfast.." She said closing the door behind her. I dunno how she did it. But, she knew me to well. I walked out of the room still in my PJ's to see, Leon, Cloud, Aeris & Tifa standing around the table chatting. I was confused then realized I was still in my ducky outfit.  
"Wow, what a baby.." Leon said laughing.  
"Cut it out Leon. Don't be such an ass." Cloud said looking at me and smiling. I walked to grab my breakfast and returned to my room. Thinking what a jerk Leon was. I chomped down my eggs and toast then stepped out on the balcony.  
"What was that for!?" Tifa asked sounding mad.  
"I'm just saying the truth." Leon said grabbing some eggs.  
"Oh yeah, and that's NO way to treat a Princess!" Aeris said putting her hands on her hips. Leon spit his eggs out.  
"I can treat her any way I want to!" Leon said leaving the room with a loud slam of the door.  
"Well, that went well.." Cloud said looking down.  
"He's immature, Always has. Now go talk to Aly she probley wants to do something with you today. Something to get the mind off of her friends.." Tifa said putting away the dishes.  
Cloud smiled and headed to my door. I heard a knock.  
"Who is it..?" I asked.  
"Cloud.." He replied.  
"Come in."  
I heard him come in and walk beside me, folding his arms and leaning on the balcony. We both looked into the big world of Hollow Bastion. And I wanted to see other worlds.  
"Hey do u know any place where we can go see other worlds?" I asked Cloud. He turned to look at me with those big blue eyes. Me, remembering how we first met. So hilarious.  
"Sure I do. There's a few of my buds in town named Yuffie and Cid. They build gummi-ships. So I'm sure they will give you a lift." He smiled.  
"Awesome!" I said hugging him.  
After I hugged him, we started walking down to the bottom of the Castle. Where I saw a young girl painting this thing they call a 'gummi-ship'. She had a very unique style and was wearing. A green thin tank top held up by two belts, tan colored shorts with a blue belt wrapped around them. Brown gloves with matching boots. and a bright yellow scarf with white leggings up to her knees. And also had beautiful brown eyes and short black hair. She walked over to me.  
"Hey there!" she said smiling at me and Cloud and put her hand out.  
"Hi. I'm Aly!" I said back shaking her hand.  
"I'm Yuffie" she winked. I laughed.  
As I was shaking her hand another person came over to me. A man covered in dirt and had a cloth in his hand. He was buff, and was wearing a tight white muscle shirt with a big thick brown belt that looked like a barrel around his stomach. Blue pants that turned into gray at the end. shiny black shoes and a weird shaped necklace and some goggles sitting on his forehead. He also had a pointy stick in his mouth that didn't really make sense to me. With slick blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.  
"Hey, who is the kid?" he smirked.  
"This is Aly." Cloud said.  
"I'm Cid. Nice to meet cha!" He said putting his dirty big hand out. I laughed and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Cid!" I smiled.  
"She came here because her world got sucked up...by the darkness." Cloud said frowning.  
"Oh really? Sorry to hear dat kid." Cid said while his stick moved around in his mouth.  
"Poor girl..." Yuffie said rubbing my back.  
"I'm ok...really." I said sarcastically. And looking at the ship behind Yuffie.  
"That's a gummi ship?" I asked.  
"Yup. It's gonna look beautiful after I'm finished wit it don't cha think?" Cid said looking at it and smiling.  
"Yea!" I said going up to it.  
It wasn't very big, but not small either. It was blue with pink stripes and purple tinted windows. I think it was the most colorful thing ive ever seen. I was pressing my fingers to it kinda lost in my thoughts as I heard someone yelling at me.  
"Eh kid! The paint is still wet! Don't touch it!" Cid said putting his hands to his mouth. I snapped back into reality.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry..." I took my hand away. Still looking at it. Yuffie came over to me.  
"Well why don't I take you for a ride!" Yuffie said pointing to the gummi-ship.  
"Sure!" I said jumping up. She smiled.  
"She hasn't been up yet. So I think we can be the first ones to try her out!" Yuffie said turning to Cid for permission. He nodded and she opened the gummi-ship and sat in the drivers seat.  
"Well. c-mon!" She said giving me a hand gesture. I said 'bye' to Cloud and got in. Looking around at all the buttons and the smell of metal and some perfume from Yuffie. There were blinking lights everywhere. I was so excited! To finally see what I really got carried by, and ended up here. Cid opened the gate. Cloud just eating a banana and waving at us. Cid gave us the final thumbs up and she pushed the green button starting up the rockets in the back. Then we starting moving and the next thing you know were in a place that's dark and has stars all around us. Yuffie pressed all kinds of buttons. I just watched in amusement. I looked around and bent forward.  
"There's so many of them!" I smiled.  
"Yea. There are!" She smiled then bit her lip. "You want to take a wack at it?"  
I looked confused.  
"Take a wack at what?"  
"Driving it of course!" Yuffie said laughing. My eyes lit up.

"Really? Ok." I switched seats with her and she taught me how to drive it. It was so easy! We drove around for about an hour with Yuffie and it was so much fun! When she told me we had to go back I sure didn't want to. But, I bet Cloud and Cid were worried so we headed back. When we landed, Yuffie driving of course. We got out to see Cloud and Cid chatting away. We walked over to them both smiling.  
"How was the drive ladies?" Cloud said smiling at me.  
"AWESOME!" Me and Yuffie said. They laughed.  
"It's gettin late lil kiddo. You should go hit the hay." He looked at me. I loved how he made funny remarks.  
"Ok." I smiled at Cid and started walking back up to my room with Cloud waving to Cid and Yuffie. We just walked silently as Cloud took me to my room and said 'good night' Cloud shut the door and starting walking back to his room when he felt a vibration from his pocket.  
"Sora?" he said looking at it and answered. "Hi Sora." He said leaning against a wall in the hallway.  
"CLOUD! thank god I found you! You have to pick up your phone more often. geez" Sora said kinda mad.  
"Sorry." Cloud laughed. "What's up?"  
"Well...It's about Tamah..." Sora said sighing. Cloud knew something was up.  
"What's wrong?" Cloud said getting off the wall and acting more serious.  
"You know when I went to see Keylee and Aly...Well, I don't think it was the best idea. I should have stayed back at Destiny Islands..." Sora said tearing up sort of.  
Cloud had a worried face.  
"What happened to Tamah, Sora?"  
Sora took a big breath.  
"She got kidnapped..." He said sounding down.  
"WHAT!" Cloud yelled. "Who kidnapped her? And When?" Cloud said grabbing his mouth in disbelief.  
"Well. the last time I saw her she was in bed. Ready to go to sleep...I told her to stay safe and I'll be back in the morning. But, the next time I saw her. she was nowhere. She couldn't of got a boat either. So, me and the gang tried looking for her. I checked every inch of Destiny Islands. We think it was Organization XIII. You know they want the three chosen ones for their own evil plans." Sora said sounding guilty.  
"Listen Sora, it's not your fault. Well look for her tomorrow. But for right now I have to go tell Aly the news. Take care of yourself Sora. And if you see any sign of them call me." Cloud said hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath and sighing.  
"God, all these bad things happening to Aly...It's not right." He said knocking on the door to my dorm. Tifa answered it and knew right away something was up. I was in my room changing when I heard gasps and yelling. I walked out to see Aeris, Tifa and Cloud at the kitchen table. Aeris shaking her head. Tifa grabbing her mouth and Cloud in fists. I was terrified myself but I listened in. Them not seeing me in the room.  
"No. She cant be, we have to find her now!" Tifa said standing up.  
"Listen Tifa. We cant we have to tell Aly first..."  
"That poor girl. She's gone through too much!" Aeris said frowning.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to tell her." Cloud said.  
I was listening to their conversation thinking of who they could be talking about. But, I wanted to know now. I went out of hiding and leaned against the wall crossing my arms.  
"Tell me what?" I snickered.  
The room went silent. Tifa looked up at me then to Cloud. Aeris couldn't handle it she was busy doing the dishes. Cloud got up and walked over to me. He took me in his arms and held me tight. I didn't want to cry...Id feel like a lil crybaby. All I did was close my eyes and feel his embrace. Making me feel so safe. We just stood there. Silent as ever. Until he let me go and starred at me with those glowing eyes.  
"Aly..." He said looking away.  
"What's wrong?" I looked at all three of them. Cloud had worried eyes.  
"It's about Tamah..." Cloud sighed. I went from confused to mad and terrified.  
"What HAPPENED!" I yelled. "She didn't die did she! Cause remember we already went through this!" I said backing up.  
"She's not dead...She's been...kidnapped." He frowned. My jaw dropped.  
"WHO? WHY? and WHERE!" I said almost screaming through some tears. Cloud saw my almost tantrum and felt terrible.  
" Well, we think its the Organization XIII...and I think its cause Tamah is one of the three. And where? We think they took her to Castle Oblivion. Their fortress." Cloud said looking down.  
"I cant believe this! I cant BELIEVE YOU!" I said and stormed into my room slamming my door shut and throwing myself on my bed. I layed there and cried...cried, cried like the lil crybaby I am. I don't care what they thought. Keylee and Tamy were my life. And know one almost died. and one is kidnapped. I had to do something! And fast! No one bothered me. Not this time. After a few hours, it got dark and everyone went to their dorm to sleep. Tifa and Aeris came in sometimes to hug me and talk. But, I didn't do much of it. So they gave up and went to bed, probley worried like me. All I did was lay there. I didn't sleep, Instead I was making a plan to get out of the Castle and go after Tamy. Go and save her from the wicked Organization XIII. I sat up in my bed going over what I could do. Then I gave up and went to my window. Going onto the balcony and starring at the stars. I started to cry again.  
"Why...? Why, did you have to take them away!" I yelled at the sky. I knew it wouldn't fix or change anything. But, I just sighed and looked down. Then It snapped. I look at the fenced balcony and the ground. I gasped.  
"Of course! I'll climb down!" I ran back in excited. I cut up my sheets into long strips and flung them over the side of the Castle. I tied it tight and checked if it was long enough. I got my backpack and put some supplies in it. Changed and started to climb down. I started climbing down very slowly. Until I was in front of Cloud's window. I stopped and looked at him asleep. I looked down and said very softly.  
"I'm sorry Cloud..." I touched the window and smiled at his peaceful face. Then started climbing the rest of the way. When I hit the bottom. I ran all the way to the Market for some potions and accessories with some weapons. I packed them in my backpack then headed to the bottom of the Castle to find the gummi-ship I drove earlier. I'm sure Cid wouldn't mind. I thought to myself and laughed. I ran down to where it was held and opened the gates quietly. I pushed the door opened on the gummi ship and got in. Placing my backpack down beside me. and hoping they haven't hurt Tamy. I had a mad, determined face now. I started it up and flew up into the sky. When I put it in auto. I looked around to figure out a place that looks evil. And it was no fun. I past a place with a Halloween theme. One that looked like Lion King. A fishy looking one. Then...A place darker then ive ever seen. A Castle...Castle Oblivion.

_--  
**Kai: **_Oooo Castle Oblivion! SCARY o.o

**Nami: **It Is..it's likee..all..d-darkk..and.. O.o

**Sora:** Woman...-shakes head-

**Mansex:** MWAHAHAHA!

**Roxie: **Not funny Mansex!

**Pence:** picks his nose YUM!!

**Olette: **-gags- Ewww!

* * *

_**A/N: **LOL! Yoo! Mah peeeps! :) Soo how did you like this one eh? I know, I know. It's not funny. And I'm sorry. haha. But don't wait up! Gimme somee commentz! : And Tamah's Part Day 3 iz comingg soon! :D ttyl!_


End file.
